Histoire d'une potion
by Snapou Black
Summary: A ses yeux il n'était qu'un Gryffondor ; à présent c'était plutôt "un imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Pour en arriver là il faut : un cours de potion, un coéquipier idiot, un chaudron, une fumée et voilà.
1. Prologue

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bon c'était pas prévu que je mette cette fic mais bon. Comme j'ai proposé à Elennaw de choisir un truc où je mettais la suite ou une nouvelle fic ; qu'elle a choisit la nouvelle fic et qu'ensuite c'est "Histoire d'une potion" qui a capté son attention.

**Divers**: Bon et bien... euh. Bonne lecture :D. Et non je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à assaillir la partie "Theodore Nott" je l'aime que voulez vous

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

A n'en jamais douter, le mettre en équipe avec ce rouquin de Ronald Weasley c'était sans doute la chose la plus cruelle, la plus abominable que ne lui avait jamais fait Severus Rogue. Nous n'avons quand même pas idée de mélanger un être d'une intelligence supérieur tel que lui, avec un être aussi simple d'esprit que l'ami de Potter. Enfin, intelligence supérieur ce n'était pas de lui, ça sortait de la bouche même de Draco Malfoy… en fait, ça devrait être cet imbécile heureux et blond à sa place et lui avec Hermione ! Bah tiens… comme si Rogue savait tout et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. En y réfléchissant bien c'était tout à fait plausible aussi comme idée.

- Et maintenant vous ajoutez un demi-pied de mandragore coupé en fines rondelles, puis vous mélangerez dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant quarante neuf tours et demi avant d'enfin ajouter la bave de belette, fit Rogue d'un ton morne. Trois gouttes et pas une… de … plus.

Théodore tourna la tête vers Ronald et le vit parler tranquillement avec Potter, assis à la table juste derrière eux et faisant équipe avec Blaise. A la limite, de tous les groupes formés par leur professeur c'était probablement celui qui s'accordait le mieux : un idiot avec un autre idiot. Furax, le brun donna une tape derrière la tête du Gryffondor afin de le faire revenir à leur triste destin commun : la potion. Le lion sembla ne pas apprécier l'initiative du serpent, quelque peu douloureuse pour l'arrière de son crâne et ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

Seulement par chance, Nott ne rimait pas avec Malfoy et le garçon resta stoïque face au flot d'insultes de son coéquipier d'infortune.

- Au lieu de râler Weasley, travail, coupa Théodore. On aura ainsi plus vite terminé et tu pourras retourner faire la causette avec Potter.

- Bien, répondit simplement l'espèce de rouquin qui était son voisin.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseurs nombreuses attrapa le flacon de bave de belette qui reposait aux côtés du chaudron et versa dans le récipient.

- Pas autant imbé…

Théodore n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le tout se mit à bouillir, faisant par moment exploser de grosses bulles verdâtres. D'épaisses volutes de fumées s'échappaient du chaudron, les obligent à les inhaler.

Sous les regards inquiets des deux maisons ennemis, les deux garçons tombèrent lourdement sur leur table de travail. Chacun étant assez populaire dans sa maison respective, un combat verbal commença mettant en première ligne de tir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter… à la surprise de personne.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, à l'infirmerie, les deux garçons ne sentirent aucune différence et cette normalité les effrayaient presque. Non. A vrai dire elle les effrayait réellement.

- Vous voilà donc réveiller, tous les deux, s'enquit Pomfresh. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Très bien, merci, marmonna Théodore.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent alarmés. Ca n'était pas normal. Ils attendirent que l'infirmière ne disparaisse dans son bureau pour se redresser sur leur matelas et se regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Et merde, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

Ceci n'est que le prologue, précisons le.

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (dont le prologue)


	2. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bon c'était pas prévu que je mette cette fic mais bon. Comme j'ai proposé à Elennaw de choisir un truc où je mettais la suite ou une nouvelle fic ; qu'elle a choisit la nouvelle fic et qu'ensuite c'est "Histoire d'une potion" qui a capté son attention.

**Divers**: Bon et bien... euh. Bonne lecture :D. Et non je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à assaillir la partie "Theodore Nott" je l'aime que voulez vous

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

Le lion et le serpent se regardaient sous toutes les coutures. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que nous avions la « chance » de pouvoir s'admirer de face, de dos, de profil ce n'était pas tous les jours que nous pouvions entendre notre voix avec les oreilles d'une tierce personne et à vrai dire, ni Ronald, ni Théodore ne s'en plaignait.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce Binns ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! Vil serpent ! Questionna Ronald d'un ton agressif, dans le corps de Théodore.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça Weasley, par pitié, supplia Théodore les cheveux teints en roux. Par pitié… ça ne me va pas du tout.

Les deux garçons restèrent à se fixer de longues minutes, la surprise passée c'était désormais des questions qui les assaillaient de part et d'autre.

- Bon, on fait quoi Nott ? Finit par demander Ronald. Je suppose que tu veux aller le dire à Rogue afin qu'il ne te fasse retrouver ton corps.

- Non, du tout… je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller seul.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'ancien rouquin. T'as pas envie qu'on te plaigne de devoir vivre sous l'abominable apparence de Ronald Weasley ?

Théodore, dans le corps de Ronald donc, sourit remerciant silencieusement son camarade Gryffondoresque pour la formidable perche qu'il lui lançait.

- Tu imagines toutes les remarques que j'aurais à supporter de la part de mes camarades Serpentard, une fois que ce cauchemar sera achevé ? Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se débrouiller seul et si vraiment on arrive à rien… là on ira voir Rogue.

- Mcgonagall, défendit le serpent. Je n'ai pas confiance en cette chauve souris. Elle n'est pas nette.

Et ta vieille chouette l'est, peut être ? Ironisa le nouveau lion. On fait comme j'ai dis et point barre.

Ronald Weasley grogna, comme il en avait l'habitude. Simplement, rien n'était comme d'habitude justement… c'était même tout l'inverse et à commencer que ce qui aurait dû être un grognement à peu près normal et grave, il partit plutôt sur un son rauque.

- Une chose Weasley, prévint Théodore. Evite à l'avenir ce genre de bruit… tu as dû remarquer que ça n'allait pas le faire.

- Qu'est ce que je dois savoir sur ta misérable personne, Nott ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que je te fasse une liste, proposa le garçon. Afin que tu n'oublies pas ce que tu as à faire pour être un bon moi.

- Et tu n'oublierais pas toi ? Demanda sarcastiquement l'ex rouquin.

- Bien sur que non. Je n'ai pas la mémoire d'une asperge, moi.

Le garçon allait s'autoriser un nouveau grognement, mais un regard noir provenant de son habituel paire d'yeux l'en dissuada. A la place, un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du froid Serpentard.

- Evite à l'avenir les regards noirs, Nott. Ils font plus stupides qu'autre chose.

- Tais-toi et aide-moi à trouver du parchemin et de l'encre.

- Pff… râla Weasley qui se mit tout de même à chercher.

La chasse au trésor ne fût pas longue, puisque Poppy quitta son bureau et que Théodore n'eut qu'à s'introduire dans le bureau de la sorcière pour y dérober ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Maintenant… écris. Et correctement s'il te plaît.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1 (et oui déjà :D)

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (dont le prologue)


	3. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Alors chapitre plutôt... euh... nous dirons spécial hein

**Divers**: Bon et bien... euh. Bonne lecture :D. Et non je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à assaillir la partie "Theodore Nott" je l'aime que voulez vous

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

Pour Weasley. Pour être un bon Théodore

.

- Ne pas répondre aux remarques stupide des êtres stupides (entre autre : ignore Malfoy).

Draco à la fâcheuse tendance de penser que tu es comme tous les autres empotés : à sa botte. Grave erreur le rouquin. Evite le un maximum, mais si vraiment t'as pas le choix il ne faut pas réagir au quart de tour, il faut le laisser dire. T'en est capable ?

.

- Ne rougie pas !

Tu as bien vu que toi et moi nous sommes différents. Nous n'avons pas la même « classe ». Je ne grogne pas comme un sauvage, je ne rougies pas non plus au premier truc qu'on me dit. Reste stoïque. (Définition de stoïque : de marbre, fais pas gaffe)

.

- Ne joue pas au Quidditch.

Toi qui n'es déjà pas très fortiche sur un balai (je suis désolé de te l'apprendre) dis toi que moi… c'est pire et qu'à côté tu es un AS. Donc si tu te mettais à jouer, on penserait que j'ai fais des progrès… ce qui serait faux, bien entendu.

.

- Avances toi **toujours** dans tes devoirs. J'ai dis **toujours**.

Je me doute que ça doit pas être ton fort, vu tes résultats scolaire. C'est ta copine Granger qui parvient à te les faire faire, je me trompe ? J'en doute vois-tu. Seulement là, t'en auras pas et je ne compte pas voir mes résultats géniaux diminuer par la faute d'un ouistiti en manque d'amour.

.

- Occupe un maximum la bibliothèque.

Ainsi donc tu ne verras pratiquement pas Draco (ou quelque autre serpent de mon année), tu pourras remplir ta tête vide et faire en sorte que mes résultats restent au top. J't'ai à l'œil, fais gaffe !

.

- Debout à 6h, pas une minute avant… pas une minute après.

Tu es un Nott à partir de maintenant et pour une durée je l'espère courte et donc tu es toujours ponctuel. Ainsi donc, fini les retards en cours sinon je te jure que je tue quand on aura retrouvé nos corps.

.

- Douches toi en vitesse. Habilles toi vite fait bien fait.

Y a pas réellement de raison à ça. Sauf si tu ne souhaites pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Niveau vêtement ça sera pas compliqué à accorder même toi tu devras savoir t'en sortir. Et surtout : ne met pas l'espèce de pull rouge qui est au fond de l'armoire, tu es à Serpentard et non plus à Gryffondor donc le rouge est à bannir.

.

- Une fois préparé. Réveil les autres.

Blaise : un sortilège quelconque fera l'affaire, essaie de varier un peu afin qu'il ne se prépare pas la veille et pour t'amuser un peu (Opugno, accio couverture, accio oreiller, aguamenti, rictusempra…)

Draco : Réveille-le doucement. Non que tu l'apprécies à partir de maintenant mais disons qu'il a des arguments convainquant : libre à toi de vouloir le mettre de mauvaise humeur et avoir à le supporter, le voir décrocher une droite à Potter etc.

Crabbe et Goyle : Mets toi simplement entre leur lit et cri « manger ».

.

- Les repas.

Tu as dû comprendre que les Serpentard avaient compris de quelle manière tu… mangeais. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle mais il faudra que cela cesse. Ainsi donc tu ne parleras plus la bouche pleine, ne mangera pas durant 3heures.

• Petit déjeuné : un pain nature le lundi et jeudi (juste avant la potion pour me donner du courage car je dois te supporter), un bol de lait (froid, j'ai horreur du lait chaud) avec du chocolat. Et rien de plus !

• Déjeuné : une seule assiette remplie normalement : c'est-à-dire que ça ne déborde pas de tous les côtés, que ça ne monte pas jusqu'au plafond. Légume vert et viande à chaque repas. Pas de cochonneries genre jus de citrouille ou autre à table : de l'eau. Et tu pars avant le dessert pour aller à la bibliothèque.

• Diner : Repas léger de préférence. Pas de viande juste des légumes. Tu peux rester jusqu'au dessert et prendre un yoghourt.

.

- Comportement

Tu es chez les serpents… finis les rugissements stupides et les réactions au quart de tour. Même des gens qui semblent t'apprécier peuvent te ridiculiser. C'est la loi du plus fort et à ce jeu… je suis bon ! Donc ne déshonore pas mon nom sinon une fois encore… gare à ton plumage.

.

- Amis.

T'en as pas. Tu n'as pas d'amis. Des ennemis oui. Mais des amis non. Quelqu'un de gentil avec moi/toi, qui a un comportement amical n'est pas ton ami… c'est bien souvent le contraire. A la limite Blaise…

.

- 7ème année :

Comme tu auras surtout à supporter cette bande de taré voilà quelques conseils :

◘ Blaise : Je ne doute pas qu'il te paraîtra idiot : il l'est. Mais il est peut être le seul gars qui laisserait passer une possible erreur de ta part (erreur que tu ne feras pas, n'est ce pas). Evite le tout de même, il aime faire des « blagues » et à un humour douteux.

◘ Vincent et Grégory : Crabbe et Goyle quoi. Mis à part le « manger » du matin, évite les. Ils te battent niveau stupidités.

◘ Draco : Mets-le de côté, il est sans importance. Et ça l'énerve. Je sais que c'est ton rêve d'être à égalité avec lui et d'être un peu autonome et non plus derrière quelqu'un et l'éternel second. Mon corps te donne l'occasion de réaliser ce rêve, ne gâche pas cette chance unique… et ma vie par la même occasion.

◘ Pansy, Millicent, Tracey : Trois filles à Serpentards. Trois pestes. Sois gentil avec elles et rien ne m'arrivera. (Et donc ne t'arrivera par extension parce que… ta survie en dépend)

.

C'est tout... pour le moment. Si j'ai un quelconque point à ajouter, soit certains que je te le ferais savoir au plus vite si c'est important (hibou) ou en cours de potion si c'est correct.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 (et oui déjà :D avantage des chapitres court )

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (dont le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	4. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Alors chapitre plutôt... euh... nous dirons spécial hein

**Divers**: Bon et bien... euh. Bonne lecture :D. Et non je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à assaillir la partie "Theodore Nott" je l'aime que voulez vous

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

Théodore reboucha le pot d'encre qu'il avait subtilisé à l'infirmière et se relu rapidement. Satisfait de lui-même, il pensa qu'il ne manquait rien et Weasley ne devait pas être un réel empoté non plus, il avait quand même dû comprendre de lui-même le B-A BA d'un bon Serpentard.

- Weasley, appela Théodore. Lis ça et dis- moi si tu comprends.

Le rouquin désormais brun se lança dans sa lecture, par moment de petits sourires naissaient sur le visage de Théodore, à d'autres il redressait la tête et foudroyait son compagnon d'infortune du regard n'appréciant que moyennement certaines de ses remarques.

Par contre, lorsqu'il arriva à la partie décrivant les repas, il tomba des nues et ne pu retenir une plainte, une protestation.

- Tu ne manges pas QUE ça quand même ! S'étouffa le lion devenu serpent. Je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi… squelettique. Mais tu sais la bouffe c'est plus important que les devoirs.

- Si tu loupes tes fameux devoirs, tu pourras peut être pas « bouffé » plus tard, comme tu dis, contra Nott. Au fait, évite ce genre de vocabulaire à l'avenir.

- T'as toujours réponse à tout ? S'inquiéta l'avant dernier de la ligné Weasley.

- Toujours oui. Et j'ai aussi toujours raison… ça va être dur pour toi.

- Je te permets pas Nott.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne, rentre toi ça dans le crâne Weasley, s'impatienta Théodore. Si tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre ça… je sais maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas bon élève, t'es idiot comme un troll.

- Rassure moi… j'devrais pas inventer des expressions aussi bizarre, hein ?

- Non ! Faillis crier Théodore. Tu dois même éviter un maximum de parler… sinon soit je passerais pour un gros débile, soit on finira par se douter de qui est dans moi.

Les deux garçons finirent par enfin se taire et Ronald pu donc poursuivre sa lecture. D'un côté ce qu'il lisait l'étonnait, la manière dont Draco était dépeint par Théodore surtout. Et de l'autre c'était tel qu'il s'imaginait une vie à Serpentard : basée sur les apparences, il fallait faire attention aux coups bas et il se demandait même comment le brun faisait pour dormir la nuit.

- Nott, finit par appeler Ronald.

- Weasley, appelle moi Weasley s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? On est que deux.

- Pomfresh peut arriver à tout moment espèce de demeuré, s'impatienta Théodore. Tu le fais exprès ou t'es vraiment stupide ?

- La ferme Weas…Weas… tenta le faux Théodore. Nàn j'arrive pas, finit-il par gémir.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa de nouveau entre les deux jeunes.

- Bon maintenant, tu me fais une liste de ce que je dois faire pour être un bon toi, fit finalement Théodore afin de dissiper le malaise. A moins qu'il suffise que je fasse n'importe quoi ?

- Ah ah ah, rit jaune le brun. Très drôle. Vraiment hilarant.

Afin de stopper les rires qui sonnaient faux à dix kilomètres à la ronde, Théodore lança le parchemin au garçon qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier reçu le tout en plein visage.

- Et après tu es gardien de ton équipe, se moqua Théodore. Oh non… ça va pas le faire ça.

- Au lieu de t'inquiéter, file l'encre steuplait.

- Au lieu de t'inquiéter, donne moi l'encre s'il te plaît, corrigea automatiquement le propriétaire de cette voix. Ou alors Weasley ! L'encre ! Tout de suite !

- Bien… mais j'attends quand même l'encre.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ; le prochain chapitre contiendra... devinez :D

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (dont le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	5. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bon et bien ; je pensais poster plus tôt mais grand mère oblige

**Divers**: Bon et bien... euh. Bonne lecture :D. Et non je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à assaillir la partie "Theodore Nott" je l'aime que voulez vous

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

Être moi

.

- Réponses.

Si quelqu'un t'embête, tu dois tout de suite réagir. Tu es désormais quelqu'un d'impulsif. Sort ta baguette mais n'attaque pas.

.

- Comportement corporel.

Comme vous vous amusez à me le faire remarquer mon corps parle souvent pour moi. Rougis rapidement, sois vite gêné… bref ridiculise toi ! Fais-toi plaisir.

.

- Quidditch.

Contrairement à certain je suis tout de même assez doué pour ça. Je fais partie de l'équipe et tu devras donc faire des efforts.

.

- Devoirs.

Attends qu'Hermione ne t'ordonne de les faire pour les commencer. Mais après si tu veux les faire correctement je ne suis pas contre… j'augmenterais peut être subitement mes notes.

.

- Bibliothèque.

Evite au maximum la bibliothèque, sauf si Hermione menace de ne plus te filer les réponses des devoirs (même si je pense que t'en as pas besoin). Ou qu'Harry en a besoin.

.

- Réveil.

Attends que quelqu'un ne te réveille (ce quelqu'un peut être le froid, le soleil, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, le réveil…) mais ne le fait pas de toi-même.

.

- Douche et vêtements.

La durée moyenne d'une de mes douche est de… y en a pas. Ca dépend de l'heure à laquelle on s'est levé. Niveau vêtement, je pense pouvoir faire confiance au « bon goût » d'un serpent, non ? Mais je refuse tout commentaire visant à insulter mes vêtements (idem pour le reste de mes affaires, compris serpent visqueux ?)

.

- Les repas.

Tu m'as gentiment fait remarquer que je mangeais pas très proprement et bien… faudra que t'apprennes mon grand parce que si je venais à manger comme un être civilisé. Je pourrais tout séparer un à un comme tu l'avais fait mais bon… toi c'était rapide à faire : tu manges rien. Alors que pour moi.

Bah oui, j'ai de l'appétit et au lieu de me nourrir l'esprit, je préfère nourrir mon estomac, ainsi il ne m'enquiquine pas durant les pénibles heures de cours.

Mais bon, histoire que tu ne me fasses pas passer pour un être à l'appétit normal désormais et pour éviter qu'on me pense malade : mange comme un gros dégueulasse, n'hésite pas à manger avec les mains, parler la bouche pleine et blablabla, tout ce que tu m'as dit de ne pas faire : fais le.

Des assiettes qui débordent, n'hésite pas à te resservir et à manger du poulet de la main gauche et utiliser ta fourchette pour manger du poisson de la main droite…

.

- Comportement.

Je suis un garçon agréable à vivre et non une marionnette qui ne bouge que pour les devoirs. Je ris, je parle, je vis. MOI ! N'hésite pas à sortir de vieilles vannes qui ne vont faire rire personne (pas même toi), à la limite tu peux passer pour un idiot là… puisqu'après on récupérera nos corps (j'ai hâte !)

.

- Amis.

Tous les Gryffondor sont tes amis, ne l'oublie pas : même Potter. D'ailleurs là-bas, on est gentil et on s'appelle par nos prénoms (puisqu'on nous en a donné un à la naissance autant s'en servir non ? Mais à la limite les nôtres sont généralement moins ridicule que les votre donc…)

.

- Hermione.

Si tu veux être un bon moi tu dois bafouiller devant Hermione et ne pas arrêter de dire des conneries… parce que… je suis comme ça, voilà pourquoi. Elle est intelligente et pourrait aisément comprendre que je suis un imposteur enfin techniquement TU seras l'imposteur mais comme t'es sous mon identité JE serais l'imposteur et… je pense que t'as saisit le truc.

.

- Courrier.

Les Weasley sont pas riche mais ils s'aiment. Réponds toujours au courrier que tu reçois d'eux… sauf de Percy, lui il est stupide. Enfin… ça dépend ce qu'il dit. En fait montre moi le courrier de Percy et je te dirais quoi faire, c'est d'accord ? (t'as intérêt à l'être parce que t'as pas le choix). Malheureusement, j'ai tendance à manger tout de suite les chocolats qu'ils m'envoient et à en proposer à mes amis donc… j'en aurais pas. T'aime le chocolat au moins ? Parce que sinon j'te conseille de faire semblant d'aimer.

.

- Les professeurs.

C'est pas que tu les aimes. C'est pas que tu les aimes pas. Ils sont sympa mais ils t'enquiquinent à vouloir t'apprendre des trucs dont t'en as rien à faire… sauf Rogue. Lui tu le détestes. Tu le hais. Et tu lui ferais presque comprendre… presque hein, j'ai pas non plus des tendances sadomasochistes.

.

Je ferais comme toi si il y a quelque chose à ajouter.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ; le prochain chapitre ? le début des emmerdes

Je conçois que les deux listes sont ... différentes ; tout comme les personnes qui l'ont écrites.

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	6. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : J'ai remarqué que j'ai la manie de commencer mes phrases par "bon et bien" c'est... bizarre. Et c'est une constatation carrément inutile mais ça m'a fait plaisir de le dire /D.

**Divers**: Bon et bien... euh. Bonne lecture :D. Et non je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à assaillir la partie "Theodore Nott" je l'aime que voulez vous

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

- Hey Nott ! J'ai fini ! Lança Ron, fier de lui. Grouille et lis.

- Hey « monsieur je comprends pas que je suis un Nott justement et que si on m'entend le vrai passera pour un débile et m'en voudra »… évite de me faire parler aussi… Gryffondoresquement.

- Tais toi et lis, Weasley, coupa court Ronald.

Littéralement « sur le cul » Théodore tendit le bras et attrapa la feuille pour immédiatement pencher ses nouveaux yeux bleus dessus, allant même jusqu'à marmonner un vague merci à l'adresse du second potionniste en herbe.

- Réagir comme un idiot ? J'suis pas sur de savoir faire.

- Mais c'est inné chez toi, faut pas t'inquiéter, répliqua du tac au tac l'autre.

- Tu comptes réellement me voir… enfin te voir… enfin bref, jouer au Quidditch ? S'inquiéta le lecteur. Mais je tiens pas à mourir jeune moi.

- Et moi je tiens pas à rester brun et intello toute ma vie non plus, alors steuplait… t'es pas le plus à plaindre de nous deux.

- Si justement !

Se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre, Théodore\Ronald poursuivit sa lecture, le passage des repas faillit le faire réagir mais il gardait son âme de Serpentard avant de s'emparer de la Gryffondor de l'autre empoté.

- Tu mélanges donc le poulet et le poisson, fit-il simplement. C'est… une idée in… intéressante enfin… je suppose.

La liste terminé, Théodore la roula lentement et la glissa dans sa poche. Les deux coéquipiers de potions ne savaient quoi se dire, alors ils ne firent rien et restèrent comme deux idiots à ne pas bouger.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître leur infirmière bien aimé avec à sa suite Potter et Granger.

Les deux occupants de l'infirmerie grimacèrent : ça commençait déjà par mal se passer. Nott/Weasley n'était pas prêt. Le serait-il un jour ? Ils en doutaient tous les deux. Ce n'était pas comme aider Blaise à comprendre un devoir d'astronomie… c'était bien pire encore que cette mission impossible.

S'il n'oubliait rien il devrait :

_- Se faire passer pour un Gryffondor, lui le fier Serpent._

_- Se faire passer pour un ami de Potter, lui le fier Serpent._

_- N'être plus qu'un élève normal, lui le soit disant intello_

_- Jouer au Quidditch, lui qui avait une horreur monstre du vide_

_- Manger comme un porc_

_- Jouer au pauvre_

- Tu viens Ron, appela Harry. On a entraînement.

- Harry ! Protesta Hermione. Il doit avant tout rattraper les cours qu'il a manqué.

- Il les rattrapera ce soir, répliqua le Survivant. Là on a entraînement, Hermione ! On a un match à la fin de la semaine. Et nous sommes déjà mardi.

- Pot-Harry, Hermione à raison je devrais ra…

Le véritable rouquin se mit à tousser afin de faire comprendre à cet intello débile qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur s'il poursuivait sur cette ligne.

- Ca ne va pas Nott ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si si, merci, s'empressa de répondre Théodore, priant mentalement pour que ce corps sache se contrôler et ne rougisse pas comme un demeuré. Si ça va très bien.

La brune fronça les sourcils, surprise par le comportement du garçon. Même sans le connaître elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça normalement, mais bon, un passage forcé à l'infirmerie à cause d'un de ses ennemis ne devait pas être un moment de plaisir pour lui. C'était une excuse comme une autre.

- Bon alors… on fait quoi ?

- Il rattrape ses devoirs Harry, insista la miss-je-sais-tout. Tu ne penses pas que son avenir est plus important que ce stupide sport ?

- Contre les Serpentard Hermione ! Les Serpentard ! Si il ne s'entraîne pas ce n'est pas un simple match qu'on perd… c'est un match contre les Serpentard et ils sont violent au jeu. On ne peut pas laisser la moindre erreur passer.

- Bien, finit par soupirer la jeune fille. Mais ce soir Harry, tu bosseras seul pendant que j'aiderais Ronald.

Le garçon à lunette grimaça avant d'acquiescer, conscient que c'était là l'unique occasion de parvenir à ses fins.

Le petit trio partit donc de l'infirmerie, abandonnant Ronald à son triste sort. Le brun dû se rendre à l'évidence : le fils Nott était un Serpentard donc solitaire à la base, mais peut être plus encore que ce qu'il pensait.

Gémissant plaintivement, il attrapa le sac en bandoulière du garçon et fit tomber quelques uns de ses livres. Il s'abaissa pour les ramasser et la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là.

- Qu'est ce que font tes livres à terre Nott ? S'étonna la voix.

- Je les aie fait tomber.

- Toi ? Faire tomber un livre ? S'enquit la fameuse voix. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Théodore Nott ?

Surpris, Ronald faillis en lâcher tous ses livres. Comment Zabini pouvait-il l'avoir démasquer aussi rapidement ? Les Serpentard se marchaient dessus donc ne devaient pas bien se connaître, alors que Harry et Hermione n'y avaient vu que du feu… Blaise devinait tout.

- Déstresse, je plaisante, sourit le reptile. Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de bosser toi. T'as besoin de vacances.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 ; c'est pas gagné pour la suite

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	7. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Rien à dire... pour une fois :D Bonne lecture

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Euh Harry, je… bafouilla-t-il. Hermione a peut être raison et… je devrais peut-être rattraper ce que j'ai manqué et…

- T'es malade Ron ? S'inquiéta le garçon à la cicatrice. Tu veux vraiment bosser plutôt que jouer au Quidditch ?

- Euh… non non. Je… plaisante.

Les deux continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch dans un silence presque inquiétant. D'ailleurs il l'était pour le célèbre Potter (horripilant Potter qui parvient à amadouer Hermione elle-même).

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait Nott pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Hein ?

- Rien laisse tomber, soupira l'autre. Mais j'espère que tu seras plus réveillé pendant l'entraînement.

- T'inquiète pas.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Bon alors Nott tends les bras.

Curieux, il s'exécuta pour bien vite regretter son geste. Zabini commença à lui mettre un paquet de parchemin entre les mains, en énumérant les matières.

- Les trois… là… C'est l'histoire de la magie et tu dois rédiger 81 cm sur « L'utilisation des pitiponk lors de la révolte Gobeline » je te fais confiance pour trouver un max d'information et les partager avec ton Zabini préféré.

- Euh… ok.

- Ensuite ces deux là c'est pour les quatre heures de divination que tu as manqué. Bien entendu… c'est pas intéressant à mon avis mais après tu fais comme tu veux.

- Moins vite Blai…Zabini, tenta Ronald. Comment tu veux que je retienne tout ?

- Bah comme tu fais d'habitude, avec ta mémoire, répondit simplement le garçon en haussant les épaules. Bon… Celui là c'est la Botanique et tu dois juste trouver un sujet pour ton exposé et lui proposer au prochain cours. Là c'est la défense contre les forces du mal donc…rien à faire en fait, c'est cool hein ? Continua le serpent.

- Euh… je suppose. Mais… tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on ait quitté l'infirmerie ?

- Bah non, tu m'aurais encore engueulé parce que… en fait je sais pas pourquoi mais t'aurais perdu du temps pour bosser et rattraper bref… une connerie du genre. Là et là c'est la métamorphose, t'as juste à manier l'animus mais c'est déjà fait donc no problemo. Quoi d'autres ? Ah oui ! Hagrid aimerait que tu lui rédiges 20 cm de parchemins sur « la stupidité de Draco ».

- Sur quoi ?

- «La dangerosité des dragons » désolé… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- C'est tout hein ? Rassure-moi.

- Mm… nàn. Draco voudrait que tu lui expliques le sortilège animus, Pansy, Millicent et Tracey ne diraient pas non pour un cours de soutiens en botanique et moi… en métamorphose. Tu dis oui hein ?

- Mais je… je peux pas j'aurais jamais le temps, protesta Ronald.

Théodore Nott n'était pas qu'un Serpentard, il était aussi véritablement cinglé.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Râla Harry. Tu le fais exprès de faire l'idiot ou quoi ? Ouvre les yeux, regarde le souaffle et arrête de trembler… par Merlin !

- Oui… oui.

- On dirait que t'as peur du vide.

Et c'était le cas. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il avait le vertige, si lorsqu'il montait sur un balai la première chose à laquelle il pensait c'était qu'il allait se casser la figure et s'écraser au sol comme une vieille bouse de dragon.

- Ron ! Pesta Ginny. C'est pourtant pas dur, t'y arrives très bien d'habitude.

- Je sais Ginny. Mais… ce n'est pas ma faute, bafouilla le serpent, les yeux toujours clos.

- Laisse Gin', souffla Harry en posant un bras sur l'épaule de la rousse. Ca arrive à tout le monde un coup de barre. Il sera plus en forme samedi tout simplement, en plus il sort de l'infirmerie.

- Harry ! S'insurgea la seule fille de la lignée Weasley. On joue contre Serpentard je te rappellerais au cas où tu as oublié !

- Je ne risque pas Ginny.

Les yeux fermés, Théodore commençait à vraiment se demander en quoi l'argument « Serpentard » valait des millions de Gallions. Certes il connaissait la gentillesse de ceux-ci, mais tout de même… il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat. Ca se voyait qu'il n'avait jamais regardé un match de Quidditch entre les deux maisons rivales.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- T'es vachement bizarre Nott, constata Blaise.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-il. En quoi j'suis pas pareil que d'hab ?

- En ça par exemple, répondit simplement le serpent. T'es sur que ça va ?

- Ouaip. Pourquoi ? Demanda Ronald, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « J'suis » au lieu de « Suis-je », « pas pareil » au lieu de « différent », « d'hab » au lieu de « d'habitude », énuméra en grimaçant le métis. Et ton sourire de demeuré. En fait… faudrait que tu ailles plus souvent à l'infirmerie à cause de la stupidité de Weasley… t'es plus cool, plus détendu.

* * *

Ca commence vraiment à présent.

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	8. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Rien à dire... pour une fois :D Bonne lecture

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ron, tu viens ? Appela Harry. On rejoint directement Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

Après avoir tant bien que mal réussis à articuler une réponse, Théodore se redressa et gagna les côtés de Potter. Merlin, c'était vraiment difficile d'être un rouquin, Weasley, Ronald, gardien et fainéant, pas sur qu'il ne parvienne à cacher l'énorme problème d'identité dont il était victime.

En silence, ils atteignirent la Grande Salle d'où un énorme brouhaha sortait déjà. S'il n'avait pas été en compagnie de Potter, Théodore était on ne peut plus certain qu'il se serait dirigé vers sa table habituelle. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait eu l'air malin en plus… mais bon, à la limite c'était pas son corps et donc il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Sauf que le rouquin pouvait aussi et ça c'était tout de suite une moins bonne idée.

Les plats se remplirent et tous commencèrent à manger de bon appétit et avec un manque évident de… savoir vivre, dirait Théo. Alors qu'il allait remplir son assiette comme à l'accoutumée, il se souvint avec dégoût des consignes qui lui avaient été données et en rajouta donc une cuillère ou deux.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Lorsque l'habituel rouquin avait fait irruption dans la salle du repas, ses pas le dirigèrent directement vers la bonne table, mais sans doute n'étais ce qu'une impression : les pieds de Nott ne pouvaient quand même pas être plus intelligent que lui, si ? Pff qu'elle idée ! Bien sur que non.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc sans aucune douceur ni classe et regarda bêtement les têtes tournées vers lui. Le faux Théodore fut particulièrement attentif au regard suspicieux du fameux Zabini.

Les gestes maladroit et concentré comme jamais sur la cuillère qu'il avait entre les mains, le faux serpent tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'avait écrit Nott de son abominable écriture fine et penchée. D'ailleurs au niveau de l'écriture, ils allaient avoir un énorme problème.

- Et bien, t'as un appétit normal aujourd'hui, Théo, remarqua Blaise. Ca fait plaisir. Faudrait que Weasley t'envoie plus souvent à l'infirmerie, t'es plus normal comme ça.

- J'avoue que Blaise à raison, pour une fois… s'incrusta Draco.

- C'est faux petit blond ! Blaise Zabini à toujours raison… c'est indéniablement indéniable.

Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il c'était obligatoirement trompé de table là, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas être aussi… humain. Pas d'après son expérience personnelle et les propos tenus par Nott un peu plus tôt.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Concentré sur son assiette qui lui semblait encore pleine, alors que lui était sur le point d'exploser. Merlin et tous les autres gus qu'il pouvait invoquer : comment Weasley pouvait-il manger autant.

- Ron, appela doucement Hermione. On se demandait tous si… tu te sentais bien.

- Oui bien sur. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je prends le relais Hermione, proposa Ginny qui était assise juste en face de son frère. Ron, tu parles bizarrement, tu sembles avoir peur du vide pendant l'entraînement et surtout… tu manges proprement.

- Euh… ouai.

- Faudrait que Nott te fasse exploser un chaudron plus souvent, fit remarquer Ginny. Si ça peut t'aider à devenir normal.

Théodore allait hausser les épaules mais se retint juste à temps et s'essaya à la grimace. Ce fût tant bien que mal qui parvint à faire dévier les regards insistant des amis du demeuré à poil roux de sa personne.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Théo, tu veux bien m'aider pour le sortilège « animus » s'il te plaît, demanda Draco à la fin du repas. J'ai encore quelques difficultés avec et…

Mais Théodore ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans la contemplation de son assiette qui était déjà vide et n'ayant pas reconnu son nouveau prénom. Théodore Nott était Nott, il n'était pas Théodore ou Théo, c'était simplement Nott.

Il releva la tête et se regarda. Foutu intello sans lunettes, il ne pouvait pas manger plus pendant les repas ? Par Merlin ! Et à sa tête, Ronald parvenait à comprendre ce que lui pensait. Eh bien la réponse était simple à la question du vrai Nott : non il ne s'empiffrait pas et oui il aimait manger comme il le faisait habituellement.

* * *

Rien n'est joué d'avance

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	9. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bonne lecture

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Théodore allait se lever pour quitter la table, lorsqu'Hermione l'appela gentiment et lui demanda pourquoi il ne les attendait donc pas, comme il était de coutume qu'ils ne le fassent. Se rasseyant, il se demandait comment le Weasley pouvait supporter ça à longueur de temps. Franchement, rester à table alors qu'on avait terminé, c'était une pure perte de temps. Il pouvait tout aussi bien partir seul, avancer un peu dans son travail scolaire et… non il ne pouvait même pas avancer dans son travail scolaire. Comment il allait faire d'ailleurs, pour ses révisions pour ses Aspics ?

- Allez les garçons, finit enfin par dire Hermione. Ron t'as des cours à rattraper et Harry des devoirs à faire seul.

Les deux lions étaient vraiment une bande d'assisté, mais si au moins ça pouvait l'aider à plus vite rattraper et ainsi passer à une nouvelle étape du programme de révision qu'il c'était infligé et… merde. C'était resté dans son dortoir. Il n'avait plus qu'à contacter Weasley au plus vite pour qu'il lui fasse parvenir le précieux item.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Qu'est ce que tu fais toujours à table ? S'étonna un blond. D'habitude tu ne veux pas rester en notre compagnie parce qu'on te fait trop pitié.

- Bah en même temps Malfoy t'es juste un peu débile de penser qu'on t'aime.

Ronald ne nota pas les sourcils froncés de Blaise Zabini comme un mauvais point, probablement aurait-il dû y faire plus attention mais il n'était pas Ronald Weasley (désormais Théodore Nott) pour rien.

Il finit par se lever et quitter la Grande salle, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un le suivait. Ce fût uniquement lorsque la voix de cette personne résonna dans le couloir qu'il se retourna.

- Zabini ? S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi t'me suis ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Théodore Nott.

- Quelle est votre date d'anniversaire ?

Ronald tomba des nues. C'était quoi cette question à deux balles encore ? Nott lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était seul, qu'il devait se méfier de tout le monde alors pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que les deux garçons étaient tout de même amis.

- J'attends. A moins que Weasley t'ais lancé un oubliette plutôt bizarre, bien qu'il soit trop bête pour le réussir, se perdit Blaise dans ses pensées. Enfin passons. Tu ne peux pas oublier ta date de naissance quand même.

Blaise Zabini la connaissait-il réellement ? Où n'étais ce qu'un leurre ? Ronald se demandait ce qu'allait répondre le serpent s'il disait une date au hasard… sans doute serait elle fausse, il avait tout de même une chance sur trois cent soixante six… quoi que non, ils étaient nés une année normale donc trois cent soixante cinq. Ca restait quand même beaucoup trop.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le garçon éclata de rire. Ronald baissa la tête pour mieux le voir et dû constater qu'on ne faisait pas assez souvent remarquer à Nott qu'il l'était encore plus. Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas aussi maladroit, godiche et beaucoup plus discret avec sa silhouette fine, ses cheveux noirs et sa manière de raser les murs.

- Non mais franchement Nott, t'es marrant à la base mais là t'es encore plus drôle, riait-il. Ne change pas mon gars, j'te préfère comme ça.

Zabini partit en avant après avoir amicalement tapé sur l'épaule de son camarade, on ne peut plus médusé.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ron, appela gentiment Hermione. Tu viens ? On va commencer par revoir le sortilège animus pour le professeur Mcgonagall. Elle colle ceux qui ne savent pas le faire.

Les yeux de Théodore s'agrandirent pour former deux petits vif d'or. Merlin ! Si son corps se faisait coller, il tuait et étripait cet imbécile né idiot.

Hermione se plaça derrière Ronald et lui attrapa le bras droit, elle le leva légèrement et le fit ensuite bouger de manière à esquisser le mouvement de baguette obligatoire pour le bon fonctionnement de la formule.

- Tu as compris Ron ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille. Ou tu veux que je te remontre ?

- Euh… tu peux remontrer, s'il te plaît ?

Heureusement que la brune était dans son dos, sinon elle aurait aisément pu remarquer un sourire béat et stupide sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Elle s'exécuta donc et demanda ensuite au rouquin d'essayer. Du premier coup, il réussit… ça n'allait pas être pareil du côté du vrai corps de Théodore Nott mais bon…

- Bravo Ron ! S'exclama la lionne. Du premier coup ! Je suis fière de toi… cela laisse supposer que tu t'étais déjà entraîné seul…

* * *

Je tiens à vous dire que le début et la fin de la fic sont... assez opposés.

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	10. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bonne lecture

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ron, fit doucement Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais déjà tout rattrapé et on ne peut mieux compris ?

- J'ai dû… oublier, hasarda Théodore. Oui c'est ça… oublier.

- C'est un oubli qui fait plaisir dans ce cas, sourit-elle à son meilleur ami. Harry devrait en prendre de la graine… il a tendance à trop oublier.

- Je… oui mais c'est… il va réussir quand même, non ?

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait avant de tirer le rouquin en direction de la table qu'occupé Harry, étrangement seul au monde.

- Monsieur Potter arrive-t-il à faire ses devoirs ? Questionna Hermione, souriante. Ou il a besoin de l'aide d'une misérable mortelle comme moi.

- Très drôle Hermione, fit simplement le garçon à la cicatrice. Et comment veux tu que je comprenne quoi que se soit ? L'histoire de la magie c'est ennuyant à souhait et… il veut 81cm !

- Montre moi ce que tu as déjà écris, soupira la miss-je-sais-tout. Ron, tu commences le tiens s'il te plait ? Je vous aiderais par la suite…

Théodore haussa les épaules, tira la chaise qui reposait à côté de son « ami » pour ensuite y prendre place et sortir « ses » affaires et se mit rapidement au travail.

Comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne relevait que rarement les yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, trop absorbé par son travail. Les rares fois où il le faisait c'était pour partir à la recherche de sa baguette pour effacer une erreur qu'il venait d'écrire.

Le Gryffondor était donc ignorant des regards qu'il recevait. Sa sœur et ses deux amis n'en revenaient pas de son changement de comportement plutôt positif d'ailleurs.

- Ron, s'étonna Ginny. C'est qui ton coéquipier en potion ?

- Nott pourquoi ?

- Faut que j'aille le remercier, le féliciter, j'sais pas moi mais… t'es changé.

- Ah, fit simplement Théodore effaré. En bien ou en mal.

- T'es beaucoup mieux maintenant !

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Et tu dis animus, acheva Ronald. C'est simple, non ?

- Euh, Théo… appela Blaise à voix basse.

- Ouaip ?

- T'as rien expliqué du tout, rien montré… t'as rien fait, se plaignit Draco. Tu peux pas nous le montrer ?

Ronald tiqua à cette demande, conscient que si il raté son sort cela ne ferait que lui mettre un peu plus Blaise Zabini sur le dos. Malgré tout, il acquiesça et leva sa baguette.

Peu confiant quand aux prochaines secondes, le faux Théodore rouvrit les yeux en grimaçant, s'attendant déjà à tomber nez à nez avec soit un regard inquisiteur de Blaise, ou le verre qu'il était supposé métamorphoser au lieu de l'animal souhaité.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait enfin réussit à utiliser ce satané sortilège.

- Ahein… euh… Théo… c'est normal que nous soyons nez à nez avec une belette ?

- Bien sur… je pensais à cet imbécile de Weasley et au fait que je risquais peut être de foirer mon sort à cause de sa stu… stupidité.

- Ca explique tout en effet, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Bon alors Harry, tu peux déjà lire le chapitre 18 de ton manuel puis bouquiner celui-ci, proposa la brune. Je m'occupe de Ron maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers lui s'attendant à le voir le nez en l'air, en train de flâner et rêvasser. Au lieu de cela, la jeune Granger pu le voir le nez collé au parchemin et un air concentré collé sur son visage. Elle se pencha un peu par-dessus lui et remarqua que son écriture était nette et régulière, au lieu de ses habituels pattes de mouche abominable.

- Bravo Ron, ça sera moins difficile pour te corriger, sourit-elle.

- Me corriger ? Mais… j'en ai pas besoin.

- - Tatata… je ne veux pas que tu rates ce devoir… pas cette fois, contredit-elle. J'ai bien vu ce que cela donnait quand tu…

La Gryffondor n'acheva pas sa phrase, perdue dans cette étrange lecture. Quelque chose clochait chez ce Ronald Weasley là. Oui mais quoi ? Et comment le lui dire surtout ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'approcher de lui et commencer à lui citer tous les changements… déjà trop nombreux en une seule après-midi.

- Mange proprement.

- Mange moins.

- Réussis le sortilège Animus.

- Réussis à travailler seul sans se mettre à rêvasser.

- Fais un devoir formidable qui laissait supposer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à revoir elle-même son devoir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Ecris proprement.

- A une peur monstre du vide.

* * *

Désolé du "petit" retard ; j'ai momentanément oublié que je postais aussi sur et pas uniquement sur zozo

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	11. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : J'aurais une petite question à vous poser en bas de chapitre ;)

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Deux jours déjà qu'ils étaient coincé dans le corps de l'autre et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Théodore avait su envoyer un hibou à Ronald pour récupérer sa liste de révision, mais par manque cruel de chance miss Granger en personne était tombée dessus et lui avait immédiatement sauté dessus pour lui faire comprendre que c'était « génial qu'il se mette enfin à travailler »

Suite à l'entraînement désastreux du mercredi, Harry avait décidé d'occuper les jeudi et vendredi soir soirs le terrain… encore. Au plus grand désespoir de Théodore, cela s'entend.

- Bon sang Ron ! Finit par hurler Harry. Tu veux pas non plus qu'on te chante la chanson des Serpentard, si ? S'il n'y a que ça qui te booste ! J't'en pris Ron… tu sais qu'on peut pas le perdre ce match.

Comme si il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire. A la limite c'était peut être même mieux qu'il joue comme un manche à balai comme ça son équipe gagnerait et puis… dans l'éventualité où Blaise ou Draco ou n'importe qui en fait ne découvre qu'il avait un jour été Ronald Weasley il se ferait tuer si ils se souvenaient qu'il avait fait des efforts. Alors quitte à se faire engueuler, autant que ça soit par Potter… c'était probablement beaucoup moins brutal.

- Ron ! Jura Harry. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives bon sang ! Le match c'est demain ! DEMAIN !

- Ouai ça va… j'risque pas d'oublier tu sais, tu me le hurles depuis mercredi.

- Mais parce que depuis ce temps là t'es incapable de jouer correctement Ron…

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échec, Blaise ?

Ronald n'avait pas oublié un seul instant ce que lui avait écrit Nott mais il l'aidait là. Il le rendait sociale et allait lui permettre d'avoir moins de temps à consacrer au travail scolaire. L'imposteur avait en effet pu remarquer qu'il travaillait plus encore que Hermione (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), ça n'avait pas été compliqué, il lui avait suffit de regarder les coups d'œil étonnés des autres Serpentards lorsqu'il s'affalait dans le canapé et regardait les branches se consumer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Ouai, répondit simplement Blaise.

Le métis se redressa pour être mieux positionné et aida le garçon au comportement étrange à placer les pièces sur le plateau de jeu. Les deux souriaient comme des idiots.

Ronald était ravis de pouvoir enfin rejouer aux échecs, deux jours sans le faire c'était trop pour lui, de plus il rendait une fière chandelle à son second et il pourrait peut être se faire pardonner de son erreur. Blaise lui, commençait à ne plus se méfier de l'étrange comportement de son camarade de classe. Peut être avait-il tout simplement compris qu'il y avait des choses plus importante que les devoirs.

- Bon… honneur aux blancs, sourit Théodore.

La partie débuta donc, Blaise était confiant en sa stratégie, connaissant assez bien Théodore… enfin, mieux que les autres en tout cas et ayant déjà eu le plaisir de disputer deux ou trois parties avec le solitaire. Et justement le garçon manquait cruellement de stratégie, il prévoyait trop à l'avance et face à un Blaise Zabini tel que lui… ça ne pouvait que lui porter préjudice.

- Echec et mat, sourit Théodore. On en refait une ?

- Tu m'as massacré… j'ai pas eu la moindre chance de… te battre, bafouilla Blaise. J'veux une revanche !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ronald récupéra ses pièces pour les placer de nouveaux à leur place respective. C'était fou ce qu'elles étaient polies, courtoises… il n'avait pas à passer son temps à les réprimander et leur dire de lui faire confiance. Bref… il commençait à se dire que les pièces différaient selon leur propriétaire.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Les garçons… vous avez fait votre devoir de potion ?

- Hein ? Quel devoir de potion ? S'inquiéta Harry. On a pas de devoir en potion, si ?

- Si Harry, pour lundi d'ailleurs, affirma Ronald. Et oui Hermione il est bouclé depuis jeudi midi, sourit Théodore. J'avais une heure de libre donc j'en ai profité, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air incrédule de ses deux amis. Mais quoi ?

- Hermione… tu penses que les extraterrestres nous ont enlevé notre vrai Ron ? Il est flippant là !

- Je ne pense pas Harry, mais c'est vrai que tu es bizarre en ce moment, céda Hermione. Depuis quand tu fais tes devoirs sans râler ? Surtout en potion.

- Hum… Rogue m'aime pas donc…

- C'était justement ton argument pour pas travailler, contra Harry.

- Oui mais en fait… si je travaille il n'aura plus de quoi s'acharner sur moi… et puis… y a les Aspics à la fin de l'année.

- Mais on est en octobre ! Faillis crier le garçon à lunette. Si je me retrouve entouré de deux Hermione ça va pas le faire, c'est moi qui vous l'dit.

* * *

Désolé du "petit" retard ; j'ai momentanément oublié que je postais aussi sur et pas uniquement sur zozo... ça ne sera que la seconde fois (pour le moment)

.

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou

* * *

Lorsque cette fiction sera terminée (voire peut être avant) j'aimerais poster une nouvelle fiction (qui est d'ores et déjà achevée) mais j'ignore pour laquelle me décider. A vous de me dire laquelle vous tente le plus après lecture du résumé... merci d'avance :d

**Lügner :**_ Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater** (27 chapitres)**_

**Trois amis, un futur** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient. _**(14 chapitres)**_

**Werewolf **_**: **Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus. __**(21 chapitres)**_


	12. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : J'aurais une petite question à vous poser en bas de chapitre ;)

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Bon Nott, on y va. J'imagine que tu ne viens pas…

- Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ? Donnez-moi trente secondes et j'arrive.

- Sérieux ? Tu viens vraiment ? S'étonna le fils Zabini. Mais t'es jamais venus une seule fois en six ans.

- Les temps changent Blaise, les temps changent, sourit Ronald en se redressant. On peut y aller.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ron, on a confiance en toi, tache de mieux jouer que pendant les entraînements.

- Ouai, je vais… j'vais essayer.

- Et tu as intérêt à réussir Ron. Tu sais ce qui se passe si jamais on perd ce match ? Tu le sais ?

- Euh… réfléchit le gardien. Je suppose qu'on aura… pas gagné.

- Ca sera le premier match que je perds contre cette fouine de Malfoy et croit moi… c'est pas dans mes intentions premières de l'année à venir, expliqua Harry. Donc arrête les souaffles, ouvre les yeux et n'oublie pas de respirer calmement.

Ils allaient tous entrer sur le terrain, lorsqu'Harry arrêta son meilleur ami d'un mouvement de bras. Seuls face à face, sans aucune oreille indiscrète pour les écouter, le Survivant parla.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance à cause de leur chanson stupide, mais ne te mets pas dans cet état là. S'ils ont besoin de te déconcentrer c'est bien qu'ils ont peur de toi. C'est compris ?

Théodore acquiesça, conscient qu'il tenait là la seule échappatoire possible pour expliquer son niveau plus que pitoyable lors de ces trois derniers jours d'entraînement. Les Serpentard avaient tout intérêt à chanter la chanson « Weasley est notre roi »… oh oui, pour une fois il priait pour que les autres n'obéissent aux dernières recommandations de Draco.

Le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine eut à peine le temps de retentir que déjà tous les joueurs s'élançaient avec plus ou moins d'aisance dans les airs.

Théodore se plaça devant ses poteaux, légèrement tremblant et laissa dévier son regard jusqu'aux tribunes des verts et argent. Il manqua de s'étouffer en remarquant qui se tenait au premier rang, un sourire de demeuré collé sur SES lèvres et entouré de trois pires pestes qu'avait connu Poudlard depuis un bail. Imbécile à poil roux… voilà ce qu'était le fils Weasley… sauf qu'en attendant c'était lui qui été à sa place et qui allait devoir aider la maison « ennemie » à la sienne.

Un premier souaffle allait franchir ses poteaux lorsque par chance, il parvint à bouger juste à temps et l'intercepter. S'il savait qu'il avait eu affaire à un coup de chance, ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde puisqu'il entendit Harry l'encourager à poursuivre sur cette ligne.

- On a enfin appris à jouer Weasley ? Demanda Blaise, histoire de déstabiliser son adversaire et marquer pour de bon. Ou Potter t'as drogué au Félix ?

- J'ignore comment tu as fait pour que Rogue accepte que tu sois dans l'équipe… t'es tellement nul en métamorphose, en sortilège et en botanique… qu'on se demande si tu l'as pas payé.

Le poursuiveur ennemi resta coi à cette remarque et ne réagit pas lorsque Ginny vint lui arracher son bien des mains pour filer de l'autre côté du terrain et marquer le premier but du match. Les acclamations fusèrent de tous les côtés du terrain, autant par Gryffondor que par Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Théodore constata avec un certain amusement que toutes les maisons avaient la même opinion négative des serpents… en même temps quand on voyait qui ils accueillaient.

- Ron ! Cria Harry. Attention ! A droite !

Théodore Parvint à éviter juste à temps un cognards, gentiment envoyé par Graham Pritchard, visiblement l'un des nouveaux batteurs de leur équipe.

Malheureusement, il ne maniait pas assez bien le vol pour réussir à s'en sortir. Une année de vol, à raison d'une misérable heure par semaine, ça n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et occuper le rôle de Gardien… ça non.

- Second cognards à… gauche.

Harry n'avait su finir d'alerter son ami d'un potentiel ennui appelé cognards, qui semblait être imminent, que le fameux objet percuta de plein fouet la tempe du rouquin.

Tout le terrain regardait le meilleur ami du Survivant tomber rapidement et surement vers le sable. Harry fonça pour rattraper son coéquipier et surtout ami, réussit l'gripper par le bassin, s'accrocha à lui avant d'enfin mettre pied à terre.

- Ron … ça va ?

Aucune réponse.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou

* * *

Lorsque cette fiction sera terminée (voire peut être avant) j'aimerais poster une nouvelle fiction (qui est d'ores et déjà achevée) mais j'ignore pour laquelle me décider. A vous de me dire laquelle vous tente le plus après lecture du résumé... merci d'avance :d

**Lügner :**_ Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater** (27 chapitres)**_

**Trois amis, un futur** : On avait des projets pour eux, mais... ça n'était pas forcément à leur goût. Selon notre nom, il y a des choses dont on ne peut se notre famille des mots qui nous sont interdit. Mais au final : quand on veut, on peut... tous trois le savaient. _**(14 chapitres)**_

**Werewolf **_**: **Il était seul et normal. Il était "entouré" mais plus vraiment normal. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, faire et comment agir. Il ignorait comment il allait mourir. Il ignorait tout, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain et ça n'était même pas sa faute en plus. __**(21 chapitres)**_


	13. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Toutes allusions à mon retard sont prohibées.

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Les paupières lourdes, le garçon ouvrit les yeux et fût immédiatement attaqué par des rayons de soleil particulièrement coriaces puisque passant au travers des rideaux.

- Ca va Ron ? S'inquiéta une voix féminine. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais… comme Harry. Mais en plus même puisque t'es… moins malchanceux donc tu… fin tu comprends non ?

- Non mais je pense m'en remettre.

La brune parvint à esquisser un mince sourire qui sonnait pourtant bien faux. Comment son ami pouvait il parler d'un ton aussi léger alors qu'il venait de faire une chute vertigineuse de son balai ? C'était bien un garçon accros au Quidditch celui-là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Théodore à son amie, d'une petite voix. Après le second cognard

- Eh bien... C'est... Hum... Euh... compliqué, bégaya la lionne. Il t'a assommé et t'es tombé.

Son rouquin d'ami tourna la tête vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'était pas sous sa véritable apparence et que cet acte pouvait paraître plus ridicule qu'autre chose sur ce visage.

- Sûr que c'est compliqué, ironisa le gardien en herbe. J'ai rien compris du tout.  
- Ronald, j't'en pris, souffla la brune. Tu m'avais compris.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment Hermione ? fit mine de s'inquiéter le garçon. Tu es bizarre.  
- Je pourrais te retourner la question tu sais, lui claqua-t-elle en plein visage.  
- Retourne-la-moi alors.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Théodore et Draco se faisaient face, chacun étant avachis sur un fauteuil au coin du feu. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais le Quidditch revenait tout de même assez régulièrement.

- Tu sais si Weasley va bien ? Demanda soudain le brun, inquiet pour son corps original.  
- Pas comme si c'était important, ricana Drago. En fait y vaut mieux qu'il aille mal.  
- Pourquoi ?

Le maladroit Gryffondor devenu Serpentard fixait avec étonnement son ennemi presque sanguin. Qu'était donc en train d'insinuer cet incapable de blondinet ?

- Faut tout t'expliquer en ce moment, remarqua le dit blondinet. Enfin tu fais plus humain, donc... T'as jamais vu la belette jouer hein ?  
- Nan, avoua la fameuse belette. Mais vous chantez ses prouesses.

Dans un moment d'extrême bonté, le fils Malfoy décida de ne pas relever le « nan » que venait de dire son « ami ? ». Plus les jours passaient plus il se disait que Nott n'était pas si indigne d'intérêt et ennuyeux que ça… peut être que Blaise avait raison. Ne dit-on pas que tout est possible après tout.

- Pour le déconcentrer ! Crétin.  
- Y est nul pourtant, enchérit Nott. Non ?  
- Non justement, gémit le blond.

Théodore Nott avait été snobé, ignoré voire même rabaissé par le fils de Lucius Malfoy durant près de 6ans. Il avait eu à subir des railleries quand à sa « passion » du travail et à la qualité de ses devoirs rendus. Pouvait-il devenir du jour au lendemain un garçon sympathique ?

- Il n'est pas nul ? répéta Théo, non sans surprise.  
- Il ne vaut pas Dubois certes, mais…concéda Draco. S'il était plus sûr de lui... là on n'aurait aucune chance.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Euh Ouaip.

Draco fixait étrangement son camarade. Depuis quelques jours il semblait tellement différent, plus social, moins ennuyeux. Probablement parce qu'il passait moins de temps à travailler et plus à s'amuser. En plus, le garçon apprenait à Blaise à perdre aux échecs et proposait de jouer au Quidditch… quelque chose clochait. Oui… mais quoi ?

Alors que le blond était perdu dans ses pensées et que Théodore haussait les épaules dans une parfaite imitation de Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini lui-même déboula à vitesse grand V dans la pièce en appelant le fameux Nott à l'aide.

- Sauve-moi Nott ! Par pitié ! Appelait-il à l'aide tel un condamné à mort. Sauve un pauvre être innocent.

- Où vois-tu un être innocent ? Demanda l'imposteur. Je ne vois personne correspondant à tes critères ici.

Mais moi ! S'indigna le métis. Je suis un ange.

- On ne doit pas avoir exactement la même définition de « ange » dans ce cas.

- Non ça c'est certain, avoua Blaise. Mais on s'en tape un peu… là on parle de ma survie. C'est une question de vie…

- Laisse moi deviner la suite ou de mort ? C'est ça ?

- T'es trop fort.

- C'est sur que comparé à toi… fit remarquer le brun, qui se tût néanmoins suite à un regard noir de son camarade. Enfin… je t'écoute.

- Pince va me tuer. J'ai un peu « oublié » de rendre un livre et… elle m'aime déjà pas beaucoup à la base et…

- Je suppose que tu veux que… commence le Gryffondor.

- Tu ailles le rendre à ma place.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	14. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Toutes allusions à mon retard sont prohibées.

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Théodore haussa un sourcil, hébété par cette demande on ne peut plus étrange. Blaise Zabini pouvait-il vraiment avoir peur de la petite Pince ? Certes elle n'était pas très aimable mais tout de même. Il devait faire plus de cinq bon centimètres de plus qu'elle, sans parler du fait qu'il se moque habituellement des possibles punitions dont il pourrait écoper.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je suis ton ami, répliqua le garçon avec un sourire éclatant.

- Ou pas.

- Tu me brises le cœur, gémit le serpent pur souche. Et je suis sérieux.

- Oooh pauvre chou, se moqua l'imposteur. Tu veux que je te plaigne en plus ?

- Dis moi oui. S'il te plaîîîîîît.

- Non.

L'air de chien battu qu'arbora le Serpentard ne fit même pas cligner des yeux Ronald Weasley qui commençait à peut être comprendre pourquoi Théodore (le vrai, cela s'entend) préférait ne pas être trop ami avec ce gaillard là.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione. Depuis l'incident en potion avec Nott tu es.

- Normal ? Civilisé ? Poli ? Propre ? Travailleur ? Intelligent ? Proposa Théodore. Au lieu d'être un gros porc flemmard et débile.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, un fin sourire dessiné sur le visage, amusé que le garçon ne prenne avec autant de légèreté leurs nombreux reproches, au point de les utiliser contre lui-même. Mais restait malgré tout stupéfaite de son comportement.

- Moui, on peut présenter les choses ainsi mais… tu es un peu dur envers toi-même.

Pensant au fait que le rouquin débile ne se gênait pas pour le faire passer pour un idiot auprès de ses camarades, qui étaient des Serpentard par excellence et donc bien plus apte à utiliser son comportement étrange à « mauvais escient »

- Mais non. Mais avoue que je ne savais pas comment on mangeait proprement, j'étais un gros dégueulasse à table et… Théodore se stoppa là, surpris lui-même de sa facilité à parler aussi familièrement. Et j'étais fainéant comme pas deux. Bref j'étais bête et le suis toujours. Alors que Nott par exemple ! Tout ce qui est arrivé c'est ma faute, si seulement j'avais su compter… mais non. Si seulement je pouvais être aussi intelligent que lui… mais c'est impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais ne serais ce que lui arriver à la cheville et…

- Tu te sens bien Ron ? La préfète s'inquiétait pour son homologue. Nott a dit quelque chose pour te faire changer autant voir même… réagir comme lui et l'envier ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir que j'ai certain de ses agissements ?

- J'ai dis… ça comme… ça, hésita la jeune femme. Tu travailles plus et… Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça !

- Ah oui, s'étonna le serpent. Et… pourquoi ?

- Pendant votre séjour à l'infirmerie vous avez sympathisé et il t'a appris à être sortable.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Théodore bailla. Son geste n'échappa pas à la meilleure amie du propriétaire de ce corps qui demanda alors si elle l'ennuyait. Il demanda pardon pour son geste et obtint un sourire. Inconsciemment, il commençait à aimer être dans ce corps.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Si je comprends bien, commença-t-il. Tu veux donc que je meurt.

Blaise faisait toujours face à Théodore, au final le garçon n'allait pas tarder à craquer, il ignorait pour qu'elles raisons mais il le sentait. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible mais apparemment… il fallait supposer que l'impossible était réellement possible au final.

- Blaise, soupira le brun. Ca fait deux heures que tu soules là. Tu comptes t'arrêter quand ?

- Quand tu me diras oui.

- Mais la réponse est… NON !

- T'es méchant, fit remarquer bêtement le garçon.

- Autant que tu es stupide, Blaise, soupira le Gryffondor.

Malgré l'attitude énervante de son nouveau camarade de dortoir, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à aimer être dans ce corps. Au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être l'ombre de Harry Potter, il pouvait être lui-même… enfin Théodore Nott, techniquement parlant mais bon.

- Sauf que je suis pas stupide, protesta le métis.

- Je ne suis donc pas méchant.

- Sauf que si ! Tu veux ma mort, c'est méchant ça !

Théodore se releva de son fauteuil en râlant, avant d'ordonner à Blaise d'aller vite fait chercher son satané livre.

- Nààn, s'étonna le garçon. T'as insulté un livre !

- Va me le chercher, si à 3 t'es pas là je te laisse te débrouiller seul.

N'avait-il pas encore finis sa phrase que le serpent avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers et courrait.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	15. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Déjà :o

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'enquiquineur de service pour refaire irruption dans la salle commune, un livre sous le bras. Blaise se dirigea au pas de course vers le brun un peu intello sur les bords et lui tendit l'objet de leur petit désaccord.

- Merci Théooo.

- Me remercies pas… c'est juste pour que tu te taises.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ron, demanda Hermione. Changer je veux bien mais… tu as un peu… peur du vide.

- Mais non, Théodore chassa cette phrase d'un geste de la main. Mais non, ne t'inquiètes donc pas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, protesta-t-elle. Tu es mon ami et…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le silence ce fit. Les deux Gryffondor fixèrent avec surprise les deux Serpentard venant d'entrer : Blaise Zabini tenait un Théodore Nott boitillant. Le premier laissa le second s'installer sur un lit et alla voir si l'infirmière se trouvait dans la pièce voisine, sinon quoi… le fils de Théophile n'aurait plus qu'à attendre son retour et ce malgré sa jambe douloureuse.

- Nott ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'étonna Théodore lui-même. Pourquoi Zabini t'as accompagné et…

- Plus tard veux-tu ? Coupa sèchement le brun. Je souffre là et j'aimerais pouvoir m'entendre me plaindre.

- Nott, s'indigna la seule fille présente. Je te pensais différent des autres Serpentard.

Le véritable Ronald fronça les sourcils, surpris que Hermione Granger la meilleure élève de leur année n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas à faire affaire avec le bon Ronald Weasley, que celui qu'elle côtoyait depuis près d'une semaine était un imposteur.

Une idée particulièrement horrible lui vint à l'esprit et si on avait remarqué un changement mais qu'on préféré son lui… quand il n'était pas vraiment lui. Et, idée pire encore, si Hermione aimait ce garçon là ! Si elle le préférait à lui… que se passerait-il alors ? Conscient du proverbe visant à dire « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » il décida de tout faire pour que le Serpentard soit mal vu de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien…commença-t-il la voix lente. Il faut croire que même Granger peut se tromper.

Ce fût au tour du véritable Serpentard d'être surpris par les paroles de son corps. Merlin, qu'un pareil ton ne lui allait pas, c'était bien pour un être horripilant comme… Draco par exemple, mais pour lui ! Non, décidément.

- Je vais te tuer de mes mains W-Nott ! Fit lentement le rouquin. Comme promis.

- Oh malheur, j'en tremble déj… aouch.

Cette petite râlerie lui avait échappé suite à un faux mouvement mettant en scène sa jambe douloureuse. Aussitôt, Hermione sauta sur l'occasion pour parler au Serpent et s'intéresser à son état, à l'étonnement des deux autres.

Le véritable Théodore décida de les interrompre, si le rouquin voulait la guerre aucun doute qu'il l'aurait, mais même s'il avait l'air d'être un gentil Serpentard, il n'en restait pas moins roublard.

- Je suis allé rendre un livre pour Blaise et… cet idiot m'a poussé, ça te va Weasley ?

- T'as bien choisi ton moment pour te faire pousser et terminer à l'infirmerie.

- Si tu veux la prochaine fois… je prendrais rendez vous, ironisa le serpent. Ca te va comme ça ?

- Mais la ferme.

- Non toi tais toi, s'indigna le blessé. Non mais ! C'est à Serpentard que ça se croit tout permis !

- Euh Nott, intervint Hermione légèrement perdue. Il est à Gry…

- Mais par Merlin ! Vous n'avez même pas encore compris que ce n'était pas le bon Ronald ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est moi.

- Hein ? Demanda intelligemment la jeune fille.

- Très joli Hermione, une fois encore le vrai Weasley employait l'ironie. Mais vous vous êtes même pas posé la question… vous n'avez pas remarqué que je semblais agir bizarrement.

- Techniquement, en ce moment tu agis plutôt normalement donc…

S'en fût trop pour le garçon que les Serpentard appelaient en général « la belette ». Il se redressa mais se ravisa bien vite.

L'air perplexe de Hermione donnait envie à Ronald de tout révéler à sa meilleure amie, ainsi peut être se sentirait-il un peu moins seul, malgré qu'il n'apprécie les avantages de ce corps (ne plus être invisible). En revanche, le regard noir qu'il recevait de la part de son corps original semblait lui hurler de ne pas le faire.

- Je suis Ronald Weasley ! S'écria-t-il enfin. Lui c'est que Nott !

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Mes chapitres étant tous écrit, je ne peux les faire plus long... mais à l'avenir j'essaierais de le faire pour mes autres fics :d

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	16. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Déjà :o

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction dans un premier temps, probablement était elle trop surprise de ce que venait de lui apprendre le serpent. Serpent qui serait apparemment son meilleur ami et à la limite elle n'avait pas grand mal à le croire, il est vrai que les deux garçons, en y réfléchissant bien, avaient tous deux un étrange comportement qui ne les caractérisaient pas d'ordinaire

- Hein ! Finit-elle par enfin s'exclamer. Comment c'est… possible ?

- Le cours de potion, tu sais… on a eu comme un problème d'échange de corps et… expliqua le véritable Ron avant de se faire sauvagement interrompre par son amie.

- Tu veux donc dire que le Ron adorable et travailleur… c'était Théodore Nott et non pas toi ?

- Dis aussi que je le suis pas, grogna-t-il. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

- Ne le prends pas mal, parla enfin le brun nouvellement roux. Ca ne sert à rien.

Le Gryffondor de naissance se tourna vers son camarade d'infortune et lui adressa un sourire particulièrement faux. Saleté de Serpentard, il arrivait à faire en sorte d'être plus apprécié que lui.

- Nott. Tes amis trouvent que je suis plus intéressant que toi, moins ennuyeux.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ca ne te fait rien ? S'étonna le premier. Rien de rien ?

- Bah non, ça devrait ?

- Non mais… dites-moi que c'est une blague, gémit une voix masculine. Qui est le vrai Théo au final ?

Une porte s'ouvrait alors, laissant Blaise entrer une nouvelle fois dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie. Seulement s'il avait un air enjoué au départ, malgré l'état de son ami (mais l'était-il ? Telle était la question), c'était avec une tête de six pieds de long qu'il en ressortait. Visiblement il avait entendu la majeure partie, si ce n'était l'intégralité, de leur conversation pour le moins étrange.

Face à cette question, le rouquin n'eut plus qu'à lever la main. Aussitôt alors, Hermione alla se replacer aux côtés du brun (donc de son vrai ami) et Blaise tira la chaise aux côtés du Gryffondor et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table de chevet.

- Donc si je comprends bien… tu ne m'as jamais battu aux échecs, Théo ! S'enthousiasma le garçon. C'est Weasley.

Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de se taire, mais n'oublions pas que l'on parle de Blaise Zabini.

- Tu m'as fait jouer aux échecs ? Demanda Théodore dubitatif. Et pourquoi pas au Quidditch tant que tu y es !

- Là j'avoue que j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, céda Blaise. En plus t'étais pas nullissime donc… vraiment là j'ai pas assuré… comme pour l'anniversaire… ça s'oublie pas ça. Que je suis bête !

- Je te le fais pas dire, Blaise, sourirent les deux intéressés dans l'histoire, le garçon à la chevelure ajouta néanmoins. Weasley, tu es aussi un idiot.

- Oui je sais, sourit le garçon. Tu as déjà dû me le dire une ou deux fois déjà.

- C'est mérité non ? Même pas capable de lire une liste convenablement… j'suis sur de déjà avoir pris 3kgs !

Les deux malheureux dans l'histoire se toisaient alors que Blaise suivait avec intérêt l'échange auquel il assistait. C'était aussi attractif et prenant qu'un match de Ping pong moldu, où si l'on avait le malheur de rater la moindre action tout était fini pour nous.

- Toi non plus espèce de crevette. Je te dis de manger : tu fais pas. J'te propose des vacances et du repos et paf. Lire toi pas connaître ?

- Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? Demanda Théodore, visiblement intéressé. Ah mais oui, ça me revient ! Parce qu'un idiot à poil roux ne sait pas compter jusque trois. J'ai dû jouer au Quidditch par ta faute.

- Et alors ?

Il se tut, même si ça paraissait évident ça n'était pas pour autant facile à admettre. Même si il avait souvent démontré qu'il avait en sa possession des qualités bien souvent inconnue, le fait d'avoir à avouer sa peur du vide semblait tout de même être au dessus de la portée du garçon.

- Je ne vais pas non plus échouer à mes Aspics par ta faute, râla enfin le serpent. Ce n'est pas au programme.

- On est en Novembre, s'écrièrent d'une même voix Blaise et Ronald. En Novembre.

- Et alors ? Demandèrent ensemble les deux têtes de leur année. Justement, il faut s'y prendre tôt.

- Ca fait que tu as amplement le temps de réviser Théo, s'indigna Blaise. Tu rates ta vie là, à rester dans les bouquins.

- On verra dans quelques années Zabini.

- Mais ce sont tes plus belles années, celles que tu passes à Poudlard, poursuivit-il. T'as encore le temps.

Le brun se redressa sur son lit, de manière à vraiment pouvoir jeter un regard noir à Blaise, sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire semblant de rien et détourner la tête.

- Ou pas.

- Mais si !

- Tais-toi Blaise, tu passes pour un idiot.

- Ce qui me rassure c'est que je ne suis pas le seul, sourit le serpent, fier de lui.

- Et qui d'autre, sinon toi, passe pour tel ?

- Oh mais… toi, mon ami, toi.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	17. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Encore une dizaine de chapitres

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Maintenant que deux autres personnes étaient au courant de leur problème d'identité, les choses semblaient bien moins compliquées. Chose étonnante, pour aucun des deux, le comportement de Blaise ou d'Hermione ne change vis-à-vis de leur personne. Peut être qu'au final, ils feraient mieux de finir leur vie dans ce corps ci, puisque chacun avait l'air d'y être à son aise.

Pourtant, l'air défait qu'eut un matin Ronald en découvrant une lettre près de son maigre repas inquiéta légèrement son voisin de table, qui n'était autre que Blaise. Déjà que le garçon était fort collant sans être au courant de leur mésaventure, mais là ça en devenait presque du harcèlement : limite si il ne le suivait pas jusqu'à son cours de runes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le garçon, après avoir avalé ce qu'il était en train de manger. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- C'est qui Théophile ?

- C'est ton père, gros bêta, ricana Zabini en donnant une tape derrière la tête du brun. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- C'est normal qu'il veuille que je rentre durant les vacances de Noël ?

Blaise Zabini releva la tête comme un ressort moldu se serait redressé. Le garçon regarda avec appréhension le second et lui ôta doucement le parchemin des mains. Aucun doute à avoir quand à l'expéditeur, c'était bel et bien le père de son camarade. Combien de fois n'était-il pas tombé sur du courrier Ô combien aimable de cet homme auprès de son fils lorsqu'il fouinait dans les affaires de son camarade afin d'y trouver un devoir qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, du shampoing, des vêtements ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

- J'sais pas mais je pense pas, avoua-t-il finalement. Faudrait demander.

Ni une ni deux, le garçon attrapa le bras du plus grand et maigre pour l'entraîner vers le rouquin qui venait justement de quitter la salle, cinq minutes plus tôt. Les deux garçons le rattrapèrent sans difficultés et durent réfléchir rapidement pour trouver un prétexte pour l'arrêter. Blaise sortie alors sa baguette de sa poche et fit craquer la couture du sac du rouquin, sans prêter attention à son voisin qui râlait comme quoi il allait se faire arracher les yeux par sa mère.

- Tu sais, t'as de l'argent maintenant, sourit Blaise. Tu peux bien t'acheter un sac… et Théodore ne dira pas non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sens qu'il serait ravi de faire chier son père et de faire plaisir à un ami de « Hermione ».

Le prénom avait été prononcé avec un tel ton qui ne pouvait cacher la moquerie du serpent envers le comportement de son camarade et les guillemets qui étaient apparus autour de la tête de Zabini durant sa phrase ne trompaient pas non plus.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez vous deux ? Demanda Théodore. Pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de bousiller un sac déjà en mauvais état ma foi… pour me parler.

- Lis ça.

- C'est ton courri-donne moi ça.

Reconnaissant lui aussi la fine écriture qui reposait sur le parchemin, le garçon aux cheveux couleur carotte arracha violemment l'objet des mains de son possesseur. Aussitôt, ses yeux bleus parcoururent l'intégralité de la lettre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Dix fois. Il avait cessé de compter, mais n'osait y croire.

- N'y va pas, ordonna-t-il sans cérémonie. Tu entends Weasley ? Tu n'iras pas là-bas.

- Pourquoi ? J'aimerais bien voir un Noël chez des sangs purs Serpentard.

- Oh crois moi, c'est fantastique, ironisa-t-il. Tu resteras dans ma chambre à rien faire. Le jour de Noël, tu n'auras rien de plus que d'habitude.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser y aller de moi-même ?

- Ecoute-moi pour une fois sans rechigner, s'énerva le Gryffondor. Juste une fois. Je connais mon père, je connais ma vie, je connais mes vacances là-bas et crois moi… tu risquerais de tomber des nues.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Lorsqu'il partit rejoindre Hermione et Harry, la première lui demanda discrètement ce qui se passait sans que le survivant n'entende rien trop occupé qu'il était à parler avec Ginny. D'ailleurs c'était étrange quand il y pensait, Ronald semblait ne pas tenir compte de leur rapprochement et il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Ca concernait quoi ?

- Mon père. Il veut que je rentre chez moi pendant les vacances et il voulait savoir quoi faire.

- Et il faut qu'il fasse quoi ? S'intéressa la jeune femme.

- Qu'il dise non, qu'il reste à Poudlard mais… il hésita avant de dire. Je pense commencer à le cerner et savoir qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.

-Il est à Gryffondor je te rappelle, sourit la brune. Alors oui, tu as raison de t'inquiéter.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	18. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : la fin approche, d'ailleurs... j'suis pas convaincue de celle ci. Et je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre/jour.

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Hermione ? Appela Ronald, bouleversé.

La jeune fille releva la tête de son parchemin, lequel déjà remplis au trois quart alors qu'il n'était à rendre que pour après les vacances. Elle sourit au garçon et l'invita à venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Théodore ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le garçon sourit, il aimait ce goût du risque chez la jeune fille. L'appeler par son vrai nom, alors qu'il était en terrain hostile, entendre son prénom tout court de la bouche de la Gryffondor était un délice en soi, mais il sentait qu'il s'égarait en pensant ceci et se gifla donc mentalement.

- Toi qui sais toujours tout… et qui est amie avec Harry qui sait toujours où se trouve les gens et quand… peux tu me dire si oui ou non, cette stupide belette…

Il se reprit bien vite, trop sensible aux regards que lui lançaient la fille Granger. Merlin il était dans de beaux draps si il devenait encore plus gaga d'elle après qu'avant. Il avait osé espérer un court instant que devoir vivre avec elle au quotidien l'aiderait à ne plus l'idéaliser, à se rendre compte de ses défauts. Oui… ça avait eu lieu, il avait vu ses défauts. Mais non, ça ne l'avait pas aidé à démordre d'elle.

- Euh… bon et bien…

La lionne hésitait, que devait-elle faire ? D'un côté, elle pouvait demander au garçon de rester en bas, le temps qu'elle n'aille vérifier le choix de Ronald sur la carte du maraudeur et ainsi le secret du Survivant ne serait pas dévoilé au Serpentard mais de l'autre, il pouvait toujours décider de la suivre malgré l'interdiction et ainsi tout découvrir. Pourtant elle se tourna vers lui et se surpris elle-même à lui dire de rester là et de ne pas la suivre, parce qu'elle revenait dans un instant.

- D'accord, sourit-il simplement.

- Je… tu me le promets ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien sur Hermione, affirma Ronald toujours ce sourire sur le visage. Mais dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, que je sache si je dois réfléchir à une manière de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Et après j'dois encore monter dans le train pour leur… Terrier.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Le garçon à la silhouette fine et élancée et aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau se leva doucement de son siège et attrapa d'un geste adroit sa valise qui reposait depuis quelques heures déjà dans le porte bagage.

Ronald était conscient d'avoir reçu l'interdiction de rentrer chez « lui » pour les vacances de Noël par le propriétaire de ce corps, mais ne s'étaient ils pas échangés tous leurs problèmes lorsqu'ils avaient compris dans quelle galère ils venaient de se fourrer ? Parfaitement, si.

Traînant l'énorme malle qu'il avait remplis jusqu'à raz bord, ne sachant pas trop de quoi il aurait besoin il avait tout pris (ou presque) et tant pis si Nott n'était pas content.

- Théodore ?

Il sursauta et se retourna aussi vivement que si il avait été surpris par un mangemort durant la bataille finale. Ronald se retrouva en face d'un homme qui aurait pu passer pour son sosie en plus âgé, maintenant il comprenait d'où Théodore tirait ses traits physique par contre son caractère… à première vue… ça devait plutôt être de sa mère, vu la façon dont l'homme le regardait de haut et d'un air méprisant.

- Papa ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de taper son fils derrière la tête pour avoir ainsi parler. Aussitôt, le garçon comprit son erreur : les vacances s'annonçaient d'ores et déjà longues… très longues.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

C'est le Survivant qui le secoua énergiquement pour le réveiller et lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare. Alors, sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage, il attrapa la vieille malle et sortit à la suite du décoiffé. A peine eut il mis un pied à terre, qu'ue furie rousse vint l'étouffer.

- Ron ! Tu as encore grandi mon cœur. Oh et toi Harry, tu es sur de manger à ta faim ? Tu es maigre comme tout. Et … oh… Ron ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigris toi ?

- Il ne mange pratiquement plus madame Weasley, apprit Harry. Et pire encore… il mange proprement.

- Ron ? S'étonna l'adulte. Voyons Harry, toi comme moi savons que c'est impossible.

Hermione, légèrement en retrait, regardait la scène un peu plus loin. Par Merlin, pauvre Ronald… il allait en baver avec un père mangemort et digne Serpentard et ça avait déjà commencé

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	19. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : la fin approche, d'ailleurs... j'suis pas convaincue de celle ci. Et je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre/jour.

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Assis seul dans sa chambre, il s'ennuyait ferme et commençait à se maudire de ne pas avoir écouté Nott. Le garçon savait ce qui l'attendait, il l'avait su, il l'avait même mis en garde et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait foncé tête baissé et s'était inscrit comme élève qui ne restait pas au château pour les fêtes de Noël. Mais Nott aurait dû commencer à cerner les Gryffondor, savoir qu'il suffisait de leur dire de ne pas faire pour que justement… ils fassent.

- Théodore ! Cria son père. Descends immédiatement.

Ayant appris à ne pas contredire l'homme, le brun se leva et descendit rapidement. Merlin… qu'il commençait à regretter Blaise.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Ron ! S'exclama Molly. Tu… tu es malade ?

- Non mère. Je vais très… commença le dernier « fils » Weasley.

- Si. Si tu es malade, l'interrompit sa mère. Va te mettre au lit, j'arrive.

- Mais je vais très bien, protesta le garçon. Je vous jure.

Le regard qu'il reçu en disait long sur les pensées de la femme rondelette : elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Son fils était bien trop étrange depuis son arrivée ici pour qu'elle ne remarque pas de trop gros changements dans son comportement.

Déjà la première chose, et non des moindres, il ne mangeait plus autant qu'avant et cela seul avait su lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. A cela s'ajoute le fait qu'il mangeait proprement l'appelait mère et Arthur était devenu père dans sa bouche qu'il se réveillait aux aurores au lieu de faire ses éternelles grasses matinées qu'il ne se soit pas émerveillé des heures durant sur les inventions farfelues de ses frères qu'il fasse ses devoirs aussi tôt au lieu d'attendre que Hermione ou elle-même ne l'y oblige qu'il refuse systématique et catégoriquement chacun des matchs de Quidditch que lui proposait ses frères ou Harry et sans doute oubliait elle encore des raisons quand à sa méfiance envers son propre fils.

- Je peux venir avec vous madame Weasley, demanda Hermione sentant que la femme n'allait pas que s'enquiert de la santé de son fils. Il m'inquiète aussi.

- Inutile Hermione je vais être rapide, sourit elle avant de disparaître.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- C'est un honneur Théodore, déclara Théophile. Un honneur non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi, pour notre nom, pour notre réputation. Tu ne peux refuser ça.

- Père, je… je ne me sens pas près, avoua Ronald.

Le rouquin commençait à désespérer, une fois encore il avait l'infime certitude que Théodore avait tout prévu, qu'il avait su à l'avance la raison ayant poussé son père à vouloir de sa venue au manoir, comme si il avait su que… son propre père préférait le voir près de lui pour accéder à un rang plus élevé dans la hiérarchie mangemoresque plutôt que par sentimentalisme.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi Théodore, commença l'adulte. Tu ne peux dire non.

- Mais père, souffla l'adolescent.

- Regagne ta chambre, la discussion est close, ordonna-t-il d'une voix étonnamment dure. Tu seras marqué le 24 au soir et ça sera tout. Point de bavardages inutiles.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Demanda Molly sans cérémonie. Si vous avez cru duper tout le monde, je suis navrée de vous décevoir. Qui êtes vous donc et où es mon fils ? J'entends par là : où es le vrai Ronald ?

Il ne pouvait mentir à la femme, elle semblait bien trop sur d'elle pour avoir tenté un coup de chance. La rousse était rusée, ça il ne pouvait le nier et qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être gentille ! Sa mère aurait-elle été ainsi, ou aurait-elle été aussi froide et distante que ne l'étais son père ?

- Pourquoi vous faire passer pour lui ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, madame.

Toute l'assurance de la propriétaire des lieux s'estompa et son visage se décomposa. Qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir tord, qu'elle aurait souhaité que ce garçon ne la regarde en regardant le plafond avant de lui demander où elle avait été cherché cette idée loufoque. Qu'elle aurait aimé avoir à le réprimander suite à cette remarque… mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de son fils… le vrai.

- Où es mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

- Il doit être chez moi en train, probablement, de découvrir les joies d'être moi, répondit simplement Théodore. Mais il va très bien s'en tirer… enfin j'espère.

- Comment ça vous espérez ?

- J'ai pas envie de me retrouver en mille morceau ou couvert de cicatrice en retrouvant mon corps.

- Je… je pense que vous devriez tout m'expliquer… depuis le départ.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	20. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : la fin approche, d'ailleurs... j'suis pas convaincue de celle ci. Et je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre/jour.

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

Des heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, enfin… dans le lit de Théodore. Mais n'était-il pas Théodore après tout ? Physiquement parlant si, mais mentalement… il ne se sentait pas près à se faire marquer, l'autre garçon ne l'aurait pas été non plus pourtant… qu'aurait-il fait dans ce cas présent ? Aurait-il pris la fuite tel un lâche, ou serait-il resté fier et aurait tendu son bras pour se voir apposer l'horrible marque. Qu'aurait-il fait par Merlin ! Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver ? A lui ! Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Jamais rien fait de mal.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Théodore dormait l'esprit tranquille. Le fait d'avoir été aussi rapidement démasqué par Molly Weasley le laissait croire à juste titre que la femme connaissait mieux que quiconque son sixième fils. Néanmoins il restait persuadé que Théophile n'aurait rien remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être certains de se tromper. Avoir le droit d'espérer que son père le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'il n'avait pas le bon Théodore sous les yeux, mais ce n'était jamais bon de vivre dans un rêve. Doux rêve.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

La journée sembla être bien trop rapide pour le garçon qui sentait l'heure fatidique s'approcher de lui, ou de Théodore à grands pas. Si au final ce n'était pas lui qui aurait à vivre avec ça sur le bras, il ne pouvait obliger l'autre à l'avoir en sa possession, au fond… il commençait à apprécier Théodore Nott, autant la vie de ce dernier que celui là même.

- Prêts pour ce soir Théodore ?

- Non père.

- Il le faudra pourtant, ne fais pas honte à notre nom et à ton père veux-tu.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

Toute la journée il avait pris plaisir à lire, faire ses devoirs, réviser pour ses Aspics tout en oubliant pas d'aider Molly aux tâches ménagères et d'essayer d'agir un minimum comme le propriétaire du corps. Autant il faisait des efforts pour manger plus (même s'il échouait lamentablement, ne dit-on pas que l'essentiel c'est d'essayer ?), il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses bonnes manières et continuer à manger proprement.

Harry étant allé avec Ginny il ne savait trop où encore, Fred et George étant au travail et les autres enfants ayant complètement déserté la maison, seul des personnes au courant de l'histoire problématique se trouvaient ici.

- Théodore, appela Molly. Qu'as-tu pour habitude de manger le soir de Noël ?

Le garçon leva le nez de son livre et regarda tour à tour Molly puis Hermione, qui lui souriait toutes deux. Pourquoi lui demandait-on ça ?

- Rien de plus que d'habitude, répondit-il simplement. Mon père s'absente et je me contente de ce que je trouve.

- Ton père s'absente ! S'écria madame Weasley, sidérée par cet aveu. Il ne passe pas Noël avec son fils et sa femme ?

- Seulement avec sa femme, avoua Théodore. Il passe au cimetière puis il va je ne sais où.

.

**Du côté de Ronald\Théodore**

- Tu es prêts j'espère, demanda Théophile d'une voix dure. Parce que nous y allons.

- Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner père, tenta Ronald. J'ai dû attraper froid parce que je ne me sens pas bien.

- L'appréhension simplement, répondit le père. Allez. Je ne t'attendrais pas plus longtemps sans qu'une punition ne t'accompagne.

Le brun descendit le plus vite possible les escaliers pour rejoindre son père. Ce dernier ne pu que constater, par contre, que son fils n'était pas aussi loin que cela de la vérité. Il était pâle comme un linge, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Semblait trembler alors qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement froid à l'intérieur du manoir et quelque peu chancelant…

- Prends mon bras Théodore.

Dans un craquement sonore, les deux Nott disparurent.

.

**Du côté de Théodore\Ronald**

- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiétaient Molly et Hermione.

- Si, si, très bien… merci.

Par contre, lorsqu'il manqua de tomber face contre sol après avoir raté la dernière marche des escaliers, aucune des deux ne le laissèrent plus filer. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus qu'il ne se blesse ou ne soit malade.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Théodore ! Manqua de hurler la jeune Gryffondor à bout de nerf et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avouait pas avoir un problème.

- La potion, souffla-t-il simplement. Je pense qu'elle cesse de faire effet.

Sur ces mots, il s'écroula sur le côté sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là son corps subissait exactement la même chose.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou


	21. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : D'ici la fin de la semaine (_ou au plus tard aux vacances_) cette fic sera enfin bouclée pour vous aussi (elle l'est déjà pour moi depuis un bail) Par contre j'ignore laquelle mettre après. Alors plusieurs possibilités :

- Soit je ne mets rien tant que je n'ai pas finis LSE1 (_écriture finie_), HP6 (_écriture en cours_) et TN17 (_écriture finie_) aussi

- Soit vous allez votez sur mon blog (_lien ci dessous "_") et je mets celle qui aurait le plus de vote (_seul trois propositions_)

- Soit je décide moi même

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Théodore ? Appela doucement Hermione. Théodore ? Réveille-toi bon sang.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux puis regarda doucement autour de lui, une certaine appréhension le plongeant dans un mutisme étrange venant de sa part. Lorsqu'il reconnu sa meilleure amie, sa mère, sa maison, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait su échapper à Voldemort et sa marque et avait retrouvé son corps.

Pourtant sa joie fut de courte durée : Théodore lui, avait retrouvé sa place aussi dans ce cas et ne tarderait donc pas à être marqué. Et tout ça… n'était ce pas un peu de sa faute ? Le garçon… n'avait il pas cessé de lui dire que l'échange de corps n'était que dû à l'erreur d'un ouistiti roux. Et puis, ne lui avait-il pas ordonné, qui plus est, de rester à Poudlard plutôt que de rentrer chez lui ?

- Maman j'pense que j'ai foiré.

Molly perdit son air anxieux et sourit. Quel cadeau de Noël ! Elle récupérait son vrai Ron, même si l'autre était adorable, serviable et poli… elle avait d'ailleurs eu bien du mal à se dire qu'il était un Serpentard, Nott qui plus est, tant il différait de son père.

-Et qu'as-tu fait pour « foirer », mon cœur ? Demanda la femme en le prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Théophile Nott, souffla le garçon. Il… il veut que Théodore reçoive la marque.

- Quand ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione Granger, bien qu'elle ne devinât la réponse.

- Ce soir, avoua le rouquin en baissant les yeux. Nous nous y rendions justement.

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami, les yeux exorbités. Ca n'était pas possible, pas lui. Il avait tellement bien su redorer le blason des Serpentard à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait devenir un fidèle de Voldemort. Et puis, il ne le voulait pas… n'est ce pas ?

- Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Et quoi ? Les enfants… c'est impossible d'empêcher le destin de se produire, tenta Molly pour les ramener à la réalité. Ne vous mettez pas en danger pour rien.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, madame Weasley, commença Hermione. Il pourrait être un allié de taille. Il est bon élève et connait beaucoup de sort, sans oublier qu'il a grandi entouré de mangemorts avec comme futur de le devenir à son tour.

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

- Debout maintenant.

Théophile releva son fils d'un geste brutal en l'agrippant par le bras et l'obligeant à s'exécuter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet incapable ne s'écroule à peine arrivé chez les Malfoy ? Fort heureusement, le fils était passé par là et lui avait permis de l'allonger dans sa chambre.

La main serrée autour du bras de son fils, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la pièce où avait lieu la réunion sans desserrer à un seul instant sa prise sur le garçon. Une fois furent-ils en public que ça ne changea rien aux choses. La tête basse, Théodore désespéré… ce qu'il avait craint arrivait justement, tout ça à cause de Weasley.

- Théodore Nott, sourit un « homme » au visage effrayant. Enfin je te rencontre. Moi qui avais hâte, je te trouve bien… malingre.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, sourit Théodore avant d'ajouter sans réfléchir. A première vu, on a envie de vous respecter alors qu'en fait.

Tous les mangemorts regardèrent le garçon avec effroi mêlé à une certaine dose de fascination. Préférait-il mourir en criant de douleur que de devenir fidèle à cette cause et obéir sans souffrir ? Les deux fentes qui servaient d'yeux à celui qui se faisait appeler « maître » se rétrécirent encore un peu plus pour ne plus être que deux traits sur son visage.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Maman ! S'écria Ron. S'il te plaît. Tout ce qui lui arrive est de ma faute !

- Oui, je le sais Ron, soupira Molly. Mais que pouvons nous faire, au nom de Merlin ! Nous n'avons aucune chance… Tu-sais-qui et probablement ses meilleurs mangemorts seront présent.

- Mais s'ils ne s'attendent pas à être attaqués.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée claqua et plusieurs timbres de voix différents commencèrent à résonner dans la cuisine. Toute la famille Weasley plus Harry venait d'arriver pour fêter Noël. A peine avaient-ils le temps de le comprendre que le reste des invités n'arrivait.

- Nous avons les meilleurs sorciers de notre époque de notre côté maman, sourit Ron. S'il te plaît, je sais que tu le veux aussi.

- Il aurait fallu t'envoyer plus vite dans la fosse au serpent Ron. Tu en reviens presque plus hum

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snapou

* * *

Je redis ce que j'ai dis en haut du chapitre :

Pour la prochaine fic comment on fait :

- Soit je ne mets rien tant que je n'ai pas finis LSE1 (_écriture finie_), HP6 (_écriture en cours_) et TN17 (_écriture finie_) aussi

- Soit vous allez votez sur mon blog (_lien ci dessous "_") et je mets celle qui aurait le plus de vote (_seul trois propositions_)

- Soit je décide moi même


	22. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Donc alors, la prochaine fic (que je commence à poster dès maintenant en fait) sera :

_**Lügner **_= _Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater._

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

**Du côté de Théodore**

- Endoloris, cracha avec dégoût le mage noir.

Les yeux rivés sur le rayon qui fonçait vers lui, Théodore n'essaya même pas d'y échapper ne sachant que trop que c'était peine perdu. Il tomba donc au sol et commença à se tordre. Son corps tout entier l'irradiait, c'était intolérable et ses cris ne pouvaient être retenus. Trop de souffrance, c'était insurmontable… trop dur.

- On fait moins le malin à présent, monsieur Nott, se moqua le mage noir. Diffindo.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de crier, une fois encore c'était atroce. Et ce sang qui coulait sur son corps… son propre sang. Merlin et son père ne disait rien, ne sourcillait même pas… pire encore, il allait jusqu'à lui adresser un regard qu'il n'avait que trop vu, un regard qui signifiait : « tu l'as mérité mon grand, sort de ce pétrin par toi-même ou meurt.»

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- C'est… impossible, souffla Harry. Même si ça expliquerait beaucoup de ton comportement étrange. Mais… je l'aurais remarqué non ? Si mon meilleur ami n'était plus le même.

- Apparemment non Harry, sourit Ronald. Mais passons… est ce que tu crois oui ou non qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider Théodore ?

- Théodore ? Demanda le premier, ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait. Aa ah ! Nott ?

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment… je ne veux pas arriver trop tard. Il est… il est…

- Harry, Ronald à raison… si on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider… ne laissons pas cette chance passer sous notre nez, intervint Tonks. N'oublions pas qui il est, il saura probablement nous aider.

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

Le brun cherchait à respirer en ouvrant la bouche mais c'était peine perdu, le maléfice du sorcier sombre semblait l'empêcher de le faire. Ses poumons se vidaient et plus il paniquait, moins il parvenait à garder le peu d'air qu'il parvenait à trouver.

Le sort précédant ne lui était connu que de nom, c'était Draco Malfoy qui le lui avait évoqué l'année précédente, lorsqu'Harry et lui s'étaient battus dans les toilettes du second étage. Le blond lui avait dit que c'était douloureux et qu'il avait cru mourir, qu'il aurait même préféré mourir que de devoir le supporter mais il ne l'avait cru… pensant que c'était une énième exagération du garçon. Pourtant maintenant, il ne pouvait que partager ses pensées.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Potter ? S'étonna une voix. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Avec ta clique.

- Pousse toi Malfoy, ordonna sèchement le roux.

- Je devrais te laisser entrer chez moi… te laisser foutre le bordel chez moi… pourquoi ?

- Théodore ne mérite pas d'être mangemort, souffla le second garçon. Pousse-toi.

- Théodore ? S'étonna le fils du propriétaire des lieux. Il doit se faire marquer aujourd'hui ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a accompagné Théophile dans ce cas.

- Tu sais où il est ?

- Et pour sur, ricana le serpent. Je vous le dis seulement si… vous me laissez venir avec vous.

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

Tout était flou. Tout était sombre. La tête lourde, les membres douloureux et son sang coulant et tachant le sol des Malfoy, Théodore perdit connaissance.

- Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui me manquent de respect, dit simplement Voldemort en détournant son attention du corps. Théophile, ton fils me déçoit fortement.

- Il paiera le prix fort ce soir, maître, promit l'intéressé. Lorsque nous rentrerons.

- Sauf qu'il ne rentrera pas.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Venir avec nous ! S'injuria Ronald. Mais t'es un grand malade toi !

Draco sourit à la belette des Gryffondor et commença à tourner les talons. Il ne comptait pas donner l'alerte, loin de là… le faire aurait été précipité la fin de Théodore, or il ne le voulait pas. Le garçon avait beau être solitaire dans l'âme, il avait aussi du cœur et ne devait et ne pouvait pas, comme avait dit si justement le rouquin, devenir mangemort. S'il savait que le garçon avait fait son choix et qu'il était en train d'y laisser la vie.

- Bien, grogna Harry. Tu nous dis où est Nott et on avisera après.

Le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black se retourna et sourit à l'attroupement qui semblait camper sur le pas de sa porte. Le sourire ravie de garçon capricieux qui venait d'obtenir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il voulait eut le don de mettre le survivant en pétard, mais il su se contrôler.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	23. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Donc alors, la prochaine fic (que je commence à poster dès maintenant en fait) sera :

_**Lügner **_= _Il lui avait annoncé sa mort et bêtement elle avait cru le serpent sur parole. Elle pleura donc son petit ami. Pourtant elle apprit que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater._

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

**Du côté de Ronald**

Quand Draco Malfoy ouvrit la porte qui, semblait-il, les séparaient du garçon filiforme, rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir. Lorsque le garçon roux et sa meilleure amie virent le corps allongé et inerte dans une flaque rougeâtre, leur sang se gela. Leur corps tout entier refusa de répondre malgré les ordres.

Les mouvements faibles et irréguliers du torse de Théodore pouvait les rassurer : il était en vie, mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait : pour combien de temps encore ?

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

Lorsque qu'une paire de bras le leva du sol, il ne savait qui était cette personne et encore moins ce qu'elle lui voulait. Etait-elle dans le camp ennemi ou allié ? Mais qui était l'ennemi et qui était l'allié ? Lors Voldemort était, à n'en pas douter dans la première catégorie mais… et l'Ordre du Phénix dans tout ça ? Ils n'étaient pas alliés non plus… était-il donc condamné à être entre les mains des ennemis ?

- Tiens bon Théo, souffla le propriétaire de ces bras. On va te soigner, crois moi.

Peut être n'avait-il pas que des ennemis alors ?

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

Hermione avait vu Draco s'éloigner avec Théodore dans les bras et ne savait que penser. Brun et blond n'avaient jamais donné l'impression de s'apprécier réellement, ils étaient même plutôt indifférent l'un envers l'autre alors pourquoi le fils Malfoy, d'un égoïsme monstre, s'inquièterait il de son état ?

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

Severus Rogue suivit de Poppy Pomfresh entrèrent dans la chambre de Ronald Weasley. Le premier ne manqua pas de détailler les lieux du sol au plafond : la propreté et le fait que la pièce soit rangé ne pouvait que l'étonner, il faudrait qu'il parle avec le rouquin. Pour autant, là, il avait plus important à faire.

Les deux adultes examinèrent le blessé, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. C'était sans compter sur la douleur qu'il devait ressentir de son corps entier, ni l'enseignant, ni l'infirmière n'osait imaginer.

Le professeur de potion grimaça en identifiant le sortilège qu'il avait à soigné. Quel idiot avait-il été, comment avait-il pu un instant imaginer que c'était pour une autre raison que l'emploi d'un Sectumsempra.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

Le regard scrutateur qu'avait lancé son professeur sur sa chambre poussa Ronald à faire de même. A peine eut-il mit un pied à l'intérieur, tout en veillant bien à ne pas regarder en direction de son lit, l'état incroyable de sa chambre le fit rester coi. De mémoire de rouquin ami de St Potter, jamais la pièce n'avait été aussi bien rangée depuis le jour où Molly avait décrété qu'il était en âge de ranger la pièce lui-même… et ça remontait.

- Jolie chambre Weasley, intervint Draco. Mais je suis déçu… je te voyais plus du genre bordélique et non maniaque comme un Nott.

- Je suis bordélique Malfoy, soupira le roux. Ne m'insulte pas en pensant le contraire, je te pris.

- Tu sais, je suis peut être blond mais…

- Pourquoi tu me parles gentiment ? L'arrêta-t-il, agressif. Tu ne m'a jamais apprécié, nous ne sommes pas ami, tu entends ? C'est uniquement pour que tu nous aides.

- Tu viens justement d'énoncer la raison pour laquelle je suis aimable. Vous m'avez aidé non pas seulement moi… mais vous avez sauvé Théodore.

Ron se tourna vers le Serpentard et le regarda de haut en bas. Bon point pour le second, il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, malgré sa présence en « territoire ennemi » il avait jugé bon de la laisser de côté. Le fils Weasley détailla encore un peu son ennemi presque sanguin et héréditaire avant de hausser les épaules et regarder le lit où s'affairaient les deux sorciers.

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas très proche, pour ce que j'en ai vu.

- Le problème vois-tu, commença Draco. C'est que tu n'as rien vu justement.

- Oooh, tu pourrais être… étonné. Je sais que tu ne l'appelles jamais par son prénom, que tu l'ignores les trois quarts du temps mis à part quand tu as besoin d'aide en métamorphose… je sais aussi que tu ne perds pas une occasion pour te moquer de son vertige et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut moins que toi, sourit Ronald d'une traite malgré l'air hagard de son interlocuteur. Je sais aussi qu'il est plus courageux que toi… puisqu'il a su refuser la marque.

- Comment peux-tu être autant informé ? Demanda le blond en plissant les yeux. Et depuis quand es-tu ami avec Nott ?

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	24. Chapter 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : D'ici dimanche le mot fin sera mit_ (samedi normalement, selon mes calculs)_

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

**Du côté de Théodore**

Toujours inconscient, le garçon devait tout ignorer jusqu'à sa présence au terrier sous sa véritable apparence. Il devait ignorer donc qu'on s'affairait autour de lui pour le sauver, que Pomfresh se tuait à essayer de trouver une potion qui saurait contrer le sortilège d'étouffement qu'avait lancé le mage noir. Si elle ne trouvait pas assez vite… alors tous leurs efforts se révéleraient inutiles.

- Severus ? Appela-t-elle finalement. Vous auri…

- Donnez-lui ça, interrompit Rogue. Combiné avec ça et ça je pense que ça pourrait marcher.

- Et… si ça ne marche pas ?

L'homme leva le nez des blessures de son élève et hésita entre se montrer ironique et paraître désagréable ou montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Finalement, puisqu'on ne changeait pas un homme aussi aisément, il soupira et lâcha.

- Si ça ne fonctionne pas nous aurons au moins eu le mérite d'abréger ses souffrances.

La femme releva la tête, les fioles toujours pleines entre les doigts. Elle semblait d'ores et déjà prête à les reposer visiblement décidé à ne pas vouloir mettre plus que nécessaire. Il ricana. Trop prévisible.

- Comme si j'allais mettre la vie d'un de mes seuls élèves doté d'un cerveau en danger, ricana l'homme aux cheveux gras. Allons allons, vous me faites confiance ou non ?

La moue qu'eut la sorcière fit tiquer l'ancien mangemort qui lui tourna le dos quelque peu vexé.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Allez Weasley, quémanda Draco. Dis-moi comment tu sais pour savoir ça… Allez quoi !

- Non Malfoy, c'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre, si ?

- Weasley. Tu vas tout me dire… maintenant, menaça alors le garçon. A moins que je ne dois m'en tenir à mes hypothèses.

- Tes hypothèses ? S'étonna le fils Weasley. Et qu'elles sont-elles ?

- Oh quelques suppositions pouvant me fournir réponse à mes interrogations mais bien entendu… seul toi connaîtra le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ils avaient beau être ennemi, ne jamais avoir su se supporter, Draco savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible du garçon : sa curiosité. La raison l'ayant poussé à quelque peu étudier ses ennemis était fort simple, une petite phrase qu'avait un jour lancé Théodore Nott probablement par inadvertance mais qui avait sonné durant des jours et des jours dans la tête de son camarade de chambre « Connais bien tes amis, mais encore mieux tes ennemis. Pour toi Malfoy ça risque d'être difficile puisque tu n'as pas d'ami mais est entouré d'ennemi, d'envieux et de personne prêtent à te poignarder dans le dos ». Depuis lors il s'était mis à étudier minutieusement ses camarades, ceux qui l'entouraient et les Gryffondor n'avaient pas échappés à son enquête.

- Quelles hypothèses ?

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je Weasley ? Demanda-t-il presque gentiment. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je ne te dois rien. Peut être que si tu faisais l'effort de me dire comment tu es au courant de tout ça… peut être alors pourrais je faire l'effort de te les dire. Mais ça doit être réciproque et ne pas aller que dans un sens.

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

- Severus, appela l'infirmière. Votre mélange semble ne pas avoir porté ses fruits. Etiez vous sur de vous ?

- Mon travail est les potions, le votre est de soigner… à nous deux nous sommes les agents parfait pour l'aider.

- Il n'a pas été mis dans cet état par n'importe qui, contra-t-elle.

- Voldemort est n'importe qui, il se pense juste important parce que de petites gens le craignent, trancha l'homme. Il n'est qu'un humain comme vous et moi.

L'homme aux cheveux gras quitta la chaise qu'il occupait. Il pensait pouvoir rester de marbre face à ce corps inerte, le corps d'un de ses élèves, d'une personne qu'il avait vu évoluer au cours des derniers mois. Il avait cru que ça n'interférerait pas sur sa manière de penser et d'être mais c'était tout autre.

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Weasley, expliqua-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Poppy soupira, elle n'était pas dupe non plus et avait bien compris la seule raison ayant conduit l'homme à sortir. La femme prit la place de son collègue et passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon qui peinait, semblait-il, encore à respirer.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais pas d'humour Weasley, ricana Draco. Me voilà servit maintenant. Tu n'es pas sérieux là. Hein ?

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	25. Chapter 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Avant dernier chapitre O.O

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

**Du côté de Ronald**

Le garçon aux cheveux roux ne pu s'empêcher de rire un moment. La situation n'avait rien d'amusant, que nenni… et il doutait ne jamais pouvoir rire un jour avec Malfoy ni même être en mesure de l'apprécier le minimum syndical. S'il riait à cet instant T, c'était dû au stress qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières semaines.

Il n'avait cessé de s'endormir les premières nuits, car ses envies de retrouver son corps originel s'estompaient un peu chaque jour, de penser qu'il serait ravie d'être de nouveau lui-même et roux. Il avait bêtement cru que les ennuis s'arrêteraient là. Quelle profonde déception.

- Je suis sérieux. J'ai une tête à plaisanter, demanda alors agressivement le blond, pensant qu'il se moquait. Oh ! Weasley. Je te cause.

- Oh mais soit pas si rabat-joie Malfoy.

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

Profitant du sommeil de sa collègue pour entrer dans la pièce, Severus transforma la table de chevet du grand dadais en un confortable fauteuil.

- Allons monsieur Nott, souffla-t-il. Réveillez vous. La sieste est finie.

Seul un silence lourd de sens lui répondit. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la pièce et s'il n'avait vu les couvertures se soulever par moment, à intervalles particulièrement irréguliers, il aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un cadavre.

- C'est l'heure des Aspics, tenta-t-il. Si vous ne vous y présentez pas… vous ne les aurez pas.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Tu veux dire que… le Nott que j'appréciais ce n'était pas Théodore ? Et tu veux dire que t'es sérieux ?

- T'es pas blond pour rien toi.

- Donc… l'aide que j'ai eu en métamorphose c'est… il hésita un instant. Toi qui me l'as donnée.

- Tu comprends viiiiite, félicitation, se moqua le dernier fils Weasley. A trois je t'applaudis, d'accord ?

Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa grogna d'une manière fort semblable à Ronald avant qu'il n'abandonne son corps tant aimé. Assis dans la cuisine du terrier, le garçon au cheveux blond faisait un effort titanesque pour ne pas grimacer face au manque de luxe de la demeure.

- Et donc… si j'ai bien compris… poursuivit-il. Le Weasley qui est tombé… c'était Nott.

- Bravo le veau. Franchement t'es trop fort.

- Et… les « compliments » que j'aurais pu faire à propos d'un rouquin pas si nul que ça… c'est… toi qui les as entendus.

- Décidément ! On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Et mon poing sur ta figure tu veux que je le cache ?

- Non non, refusa poliment le second. Ca ira, merci quand même.

.

**Du côté de Théodore**

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, digne d'un animal blessé lorsqu'il essaya de se lever et respirer un grand bol d'air. Il avait beau se souvenir de tout, après la paire de bras et l'étrange voix familière… il y avait comme un trou dans son esprit.

- Enfin réveillé, remarqua simplement l'homme. On commençait à ne plus espérer.

Le serpent essaya de regarder un maximum autour de lui, afin de reconnaître la pièce… si une telle action ne fût possible bien entendu et tomba des nues en pensant reconnaître les lieux.

Comme si son professeur de potion avait compris ses interrogations et ses soupçons, il sentit le besoin de les conforter dans l'esprit du fils de Théophile.

- Vous reconnaissez la chambre je suppose.

- Comment ?

- Vous avez eu de la chance vous savez, poursuivit l'homme sans répondre à la question de son élève. Beaucoup de chance… qu'on soit venu mais aussi de vous en être tiré.

.

**Du côté de Ronald**

- Et donc… ce n'était pas Théodore qui avait appris à manger plus, c'était un Weasley qui avait appris à manger moins.

- Tu sais que tu commences à me gonfler là, remarqua le dit Weasley. Oui ! Toutes les différences de comportement s'expliquent.

- Oui mais… donc… il est toujours aussi accro aux devoirs et asocial ?

- Seul toi pourras me le dire Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu tu sais, tenta de plaisanter le rouquin. On n'a pas encore eu beaucoup d'occasion pour parler lui et moi… par contre je pense qu'il n'a pas couvé Ginny comme je l'aurais fait.

- Elle est grande ta sœur tu sais.

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'art de se moquer des autres comme toi Malfoy, contre attaque le roux. Tout le monde ne peut pas se moquer de ce qui arrive aux autres. Tout le monde n'est pas nombriliste comme toi.

- Je ne suis pas… je m'inquiète parfois pour les autres, s'indigna le fils de Lucius. Simplement… quand j'ai une bonne raison de le faire… c'est avec ton pote-Potter ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui quand même.

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


	26. Chapter 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott - Ronald Weasley

**Résumé** : A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était plutôt un "Imbécile de Gryffondor même pas foutu de compter jusque 3 sans se tromper". Comment en arriver là ? Il suffit d'un cours de potion, d'un coéquipier idiot, d'un chaudron, d'une épaisse fumée qu'on respire. Les deux "amis" tombèrent sur leur table pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Alors... ils se regardèrent et jurèrent un bon coup... avec une voix qui n'était pas la leur.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 25

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Dernier chapitre

**Divers**: Merci aux revieweurs ; aux favoris et aux alertes.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces)_

_

* * *

_

**Du côté de Ronald.**

- Ca va comme tu veux ? Demanda Ronald en entrant dans sa chambre. Tu sais je… m'en veux, c'est un peu ma faute puisque tu m'avais dit de ne pas y aller.

Le brun tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Voyant qu'il avait bel et bien à faire affaire avec Ronald Weasley, il haussa un sourcil.

- Ca t'avais manqué de ne plus pouvoir le faire ? Sourit le rouquin. Enfin… j'imagine. Et je pense que tu es content d'être de nouveau toi-même.

- Pour l'instant… pas vraiment non, parvint à plaisanter le garçon. Je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup à faire pour m'occuper… mis à part rester allongé sur ton lit à regarder le plafond.

- Tu veux peut être un livre, ricana le visiteur. Pour passer le temps.

Le serpent ne baissa pas son sourcil. Le rouquin n'avait pas dû recevoir les même menaces de Rogue que lui-même. Allez donc savoir pourquoi, mais l'antipathique professeur lui avait tout bonnement interdit tout mouvements trop répétés, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer.

- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me faire tuer par Rogue, tu sais, apprit-il. J'ai faillis y rester une fois… je ne souhaite pas réitérer mon expérience aussi rapidement.

.

**Du côté de Théodore.**

Alors qu'il était seul depuis quelques heures déjà, qu'il avait déjà compté plus d'une demi douzaine de fois le nombre de poster des Canon de Chudley sur les murs, noté le nombre de livres qui trainaient dans la chambre (ça avait été particulièrement rapide à faire sur ce coup là). En conclusion : il s'ennuyait ferme et n'avait rien à faire.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix qu'il ne su reconnaître. Théodore ? Tu peux dire non hein.

Trop heureux de cette arrivée tant désirée, même s'il ignorait qui était la personne, il s'empressa de répondre par un oui. Alors, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Draco entra faisant s'ouvrir la bouche du fils Nott de surprise.

- Malfoy, salua-t-il froidement. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment… tu… allais.

- C'est trop d'honneur.

- Y parait oui.

- Et bien… je vais bien, maintenant tu le sais. Bye.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond soupira face à cette réaction bien que ce soit exactement celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Théodore était peut être un garçon intelligent mais il avait un fichu caractère, comment Blaise pouvait-il autant le coller et essayer de faire ami-ami avec lui alors que lorsqu'on lui tend le bras il vous le repousse sans ménagement.

- Théodore, ne nous repousse pas sans cesse, demanda-t-il. T'as vécu comme Weasley pendant des semaines… t'as vu ce que c'était de ne pas être toujours seul… et ne me dis pas que tu foirerais tes études Granger est loin de les foirer, elle. De vous deux, elle est vraiment la plus intelligente puisqu'elle a compris qu'il fallait s'entourer pour se construire.

- Mais m'entourer d'êtres comme vous, non merci, sincèrement… non merci, s'agaça Théodore préférant visiblement être seul que discuter avec lui. Tu peux partir maintenant, je suis fatigué.

- Non, nous parlions Théo.

Le dit Théo soupira d'inconfort. Pour une fois que ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge pour se débarrasser du garçon. Bon, sans doute c'était il mal exprimé… il n'était pas fatigué pour tout les Gallions du monde. La respiration sifflante, Théodore tachait de restait calme et voulait par-dessus tout que le gêneur ne parte, ne se sentant pas en état de lui faire face.

La porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd, des pas claquèrent sur le sol, un raclement de gorge fit sursauter le fils de Lucius et Narcissa.

- Et bien… et bien monsieur Malfoy. Il me semble que l'on vous a demandé quelque chose.

- Il souhaite simplement fuir une conversation, riposta le plus jeune. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je m'exécuterais.

Le maître des potions avait profité de ce temps de réponse pour attraper une potion sur la table de chevet et la faire boire à l'occupant du lit. Tout sembla alors aller mieux, mis à part qu'il s'endormit au grand désespoir de Draco.

- Je pense que votre présence dans cette pièce n'est plus utile, monsieur Malfoy, se moqua son directeur de maison. Vous pouvez donc partir et le laisser se reposer…

- Vous lui avez donné une potion du sommeil pour l'aider ?

- Ce que vous pouvez être paranoïaque monsieur Malfoy.

** FIN**

* * *

**Avis **?

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en favoris, mis en alerte :D Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Désolé : j'ai pas encore répondu aux AA (et j'ignore si ça en vaut la peine ; dites moi si vous voulez une réponse ;) )

La fiction est terminée et comporte en tout 25 chapitres (sans le prologue)

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
